langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Contele de Monte-Cristo/XIV
30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XIII&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XIII 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XV&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XV -------- ro XIV - PRIZONIERUL FURIOS SI PRIZONIERUL NEBUN La vreun an dupa întoarcerea lui Ludovic al XVIII-lea, se produse o vizita a domnului inspector general al închisorii. Dantès auzi din fundul carcerei sale huruind si scrâsnind, toate acele pregatiri care stârneau sus mult zgomot, însa care jos ar fi fost zgomote neînsemnate pentru orice alta ureche decât aceea a unui prizonier obisnuit sa asculte în tacerea noptii paianjenul care îsi tese pânza si caderea periodica a stropului de apa caruia îi trebuie un ceas pentru a se forma pe tavanul carcerei. en Chapter 14: The Two Prisoners A year after Louis XVIII.'s restoration, a visit was made by the inspector-general of prisons. Dantes in his cell heard the noise of preparation, — sounds that at the depth where he lay would have been inaudible to any but the ear of a prisoner, who could hear the splash of the drop of water that every hour fell from the roof of his dungeon. fr XIV LE PRISONNIER FURIEUX ET LE PRISONNIER FOU. Un an environ après le retour de Louis XVIII, il y eut visite de M. l’inspecteur général des prisons. Dantès entendit rouler et grincer du fond de son cachot tous ces préparatifs, qui faisaient en haut beaucoup de fracas, mais qui, en bas, eussent été des bruits inappréciables pour toute autre oreille que pour celle d’un prisonnier accoutumé à écouter, dans le silence de la nuit, l’araignée qui tisse sa toile, et la chute périodique de la goutte d’eau qui met une heure à se former au plafond de son cachot. de Der gefährliche Gefangene und der wahnsinnige Gefangene Ein Jahr ungefähr nach der Rückkehr Ludwigs XVIII. machte der Generalinspektor der Gefängnisse eine Inspektionsreise. Dantès hörte sogar in der Tiefe seines Kerkers einen schwachen Widerhall von dem Lärm und Geräusch, das die Vorbereitungen für den Empfang des hohen Beamten verursachten. it I DUE PRIGIONIERI Circa un anno dopo il ritorno di Luigi Sedicesimo, vi fu una visita dell'ispettore generale delle prigioni. Questo Ispettore si chiamava signor de Boville. Dantès intese girare e stridere chiavi, sbattere porte, ascoltò dal fondo della sua segreta tutti quei preparativi. In alto facevano molto fracasso, ma in basso sarebbero stati rumori impercettibili per tutt'altre orecchie che quelle di un prigioniero avvezzo a discernere nel silenzio della notte il ragno che tesse la sua tela, e la caduta periodica della goccia d'acqua, che impiega un'ora a formarsi sotto il soffitto della segreta. es Capítulo catorce El preso furioso y el preso loco Al cabo de un año aproximadamente después de la vuelta de Luis XVIII, el inspector general de cárceles efectuó una visita a las del reino. Desde su calabozo, Dantés percibía el rumor de los preparativos que se hacían en el castillo, y no por el alboroto que ocasionaban, aunque no era grande, sino porque los presos oyen en el silencio de la noche hasta la araña que teje su tela, hasta la caída periódica de la gota de agua que tarda una hora en filtrarse por el techo de su calabozo, pt Capítulo XIV - O prisioneiro furioso e o prisioneiro louco Cerca de um ano depois do regresso de Luís XVIII verificou-se a visita do Sr. Inspector-Geral das Prisões. Dantés ouviu do fundo da sua masmorra arrastar e ranger, todos os preparativos que faziam em cima muito barulho, mas que em baixo seriam ruídos inapreciáveis para qualquer outro ouvido que não fosse o de um prisioneiro, habituado a escutar no silêncio da noite a aranha que tece a sua teia e a queda periódica da gota de água que leva uma hora a formar-se no teto da sua masmorra. -------- ro Banui ca se petrecea la cei vii ceva neobisnuit. Traia de asa de multa vreme într-un mormânt, încât se putea considera de-a binelea ca mort. en He guessed something uncommon was passing among the living; but he had so long ceased to have any intercourse with the world, that he looked upon himself as dead. fr Il devina qu’il se passait chez les vivants quelque chose d’inaccoutumé : il habitait depuis si longtemps une tombe qu’il pouvait bien se regarder comme mort. de Er erriet, daß sich bei den Lebenden etwas Ungewöhnliches ereignete. Er bewohnte so lange ein Grab, daß er sich wohl für tot halten konnte. it Indovinò che fra i vivi accadeva qualche cosa di straordinario. Egli che da sì lungo tempo abitava una tomba, poteva bene considerarsi come un morto. es y adivinó que algo nuevo sucedía en el mundo de los vivos: hacía tanto tiempo que le habían encerrado en una tumba, que podía muy bien tenerse por muerto. pt Adivinhou que se passava entre os vivos qualquer coisa extraordinária. Habitava havia tanto tempo uma tumba que bem se podia considerar morto. -------- ro Într-adevar, inspectorul vizita, una dupa alta, camerele, celulele si carcerele. Fura interogati numerosi prizonieri. Erau cei pe care blândetea sau îndobitocirea lor îi recomanda bunavointei administratiei. Inspectorul îi întreba cum erau hraniti si ce reclamatii aveau de facut. en The inspector visited, one after another, the cells and dungeons of several of the prisoners, whose good behavior or stupidity recommended them to the clemency of the government. He inquired how they were fed, and if they had any request to make. fr En effet, l’inspecteur visitait l’un après l’autre chambres, cellules et cachots. Plusieurs prisonniers furent interrogés : c’étaient ceux que leur douceur ou leur stupidité recommandait à la bienveillance de l’administration ; l’inspecteur leur demanda comment ils étaient nourris, et quelles étaient les réclamations qu’ils avaient à faire. de In der Tat besuchte der Inspektor die Zellen, eine nach der anderen. Mehrere Gefangene wurden befragt; es waren diejenigen, die sich durch ihr ruhiges Wesen oder ihre stumpfe Fügsamkeit bei der Verwaltung beliebt gemacht hatten. Der Inspektor fragte sie, wie sie mit ihrer Nahrung zufrieden seien und ob sie irgendwelche Anliegen hätten. it Infatti, l'Ispettore visitava, una dopo l'altra, stanze, celle e segrete. Molti prigionieri furono interrogati, ed erano quelli che per la loro stupidità si raccomandavano alla benevolenza dell'amministrazione: l'Ispettore domandava ad essi come erano nutriti e quali erano i reclami che avevano da fare. es En efecto, el inspector iba visitando una tras otra las prisiones, calabozos y subterráneos. A muchos presos interrogaba, particularmente a aquellos cuya dulzura o estupidez los hacía recomendables a la benevolencia de la administración: sus preguntas se redujeron a cómo estaban alimentados y qué reclamaciones tenían que hacer a su autoridad. pt Com efeito, o inspetor visitava um após outro quartos, celas e masmorras. Foram interrogados vários prisioneiros: aqueles que a sua brandura ou a sua estupidez recomendava à benevolência da administração. O inspetor perguntoulhes como eram alimentados e que reclamações tinham a fazer. -------- ro Raspunsera unanim ca hrana era nesuferita si reclamau libertatea. Inspectorul îi întreba atunci daca nu aveau sa-i spuna si altceva. en The universal response was, that the fare was detestable, and that they wanted to be set free. The inspector asked if they had anything else to ask for. fr Ils répondirent unanimement que la nourriture était détestable et qu’ils réclamaient leur liberté. L’inspecteur leur demanda alors s’ils n’avaient pas autre chose à lui dire. de Sie antworteten einstimmig, daß die Nahrung abscheulich sei und sie ihre Freiheit verlangten. Der Inspektor fragte, ob sie keine anderen Wünsche hätten. it Essi risposero unanimemente che il nutrimento era detestabile, e che reclamavano la loro libertà. L'Ispettore domandò se avevano altra cosa da chiedere. es Todos convinieron unánimemente en que la comida era detestable, y pedían la libertad. El inspector les preguntó entonces si tenían otra cosa que decirle. pt Responderam unanimemente que a alimentação era detestável e que reclamavam a sua liberdade. O inspetor perguntou-lhos então se não tinham mais nada a pedir-lhe. -------- ro Ei clatinara din cap. Ce alt bun decât libertatea pot sa ceara prizonierii? Inspectorul se întoarse zâmbind si îi spuse guvernatorului: en They shook their heads. What could they desire beyond their liberty? The inspector turned smilingly to the governor. fr Ils secouèrent la tête. Quel autre bien que la liberté peuvent réclamer des prisonniers ? L’inspecteur se tourna en souriant, et dit au gouverneur : de Sie schüttelten den Kopf. Welch anderes Gut als die Freiheit können Gefangene sich wünschen? Der Inspektor wandte sich lächelnd an den Gouverneur: it Essi scossero la testa: qual altro bene oltre la libera aria può reclamare un prigionie ro? Il signor de Boville si voltò sorridendo, e disse al Governatore: es Su respuesta fue un ademán de cabeza. ¿Qué otra cosa que la libertad pueden pedir los presos? El inspector se volvió sonriendo, y dijo al gobernador del castillo: pt Abanaram a cabeça. Que outra riqueza além da liberdade podem reclamar prisioneiros? O inspetor virou-se sorrindo e disse ao governador: -------- ro — Nu stiu de ce suntem trimisi sa facem turneele astea inutile. Cine vede un prizonier, vede o suta, cine aude un prizonier, aude o mie. Totdeauna acelasi lucru: prost hraniti si nevinovati. Mai aveti altii? en "I do not know what reason government can assign for these useless visits; when you see one prisoner, you see all, — always the same thing, — ill fed and innocent. Are there any others?" fr — Je ne sais pas pourquoi on nous fait faire ces tournées inutiles. Qui voit un prisonnier en voit cent ; qui entend un prisonnier en entend mille ; c’est toujours la même chose : mal nourris et innocents. En avez-vous d’autres ? de »Ich weiß nicht, weshalb man uns diese überflüssigen Inspektionsreisen machen läßt«, sagte er. »Wer einen Gefangenen sieht, sieht hundert; wer einen hört, hört tausend, es ist immer dieselbe Geschichte: schlecht beköstigt und unschuldig. Haben Sie noch andere?« it "Non so perché ci facciano fare questi inutili giri; chi vede una prigione, ne vede cento; chi ascolta un prigioniero ne ascolta mille. É sempre la stessa cosa: mal nutriti ed innocenti. Ve ne sono altri?" es -No sé para qué nos obligan a estas visitas inútiles. Quien ve a un preso los ve a todos. ¡Siempre lo mismo! Todos están mal alimentados y son inocentes por añadidura. ¿Hay algunos más? pt - Não sei porque nos obrigam a fazer estas inspeções inúteis. Quem vê um prisioneiro vê cem; quem ouve um prisioneiro ouve mil; é sempre a mesma coisa: mal alimentados e inocentes. Tem mais? -------- ro — Da, avem prizonieri periculosi sau nebuni, pe care îi tinem la carcera. — Haide, glasui inspectorul cu un aer de profunda oboseala, sa ne facem meseria pâna la cap. Sa coborâm în carcere. en "Yes; the dangerous and mad prisoners are in the dungeons." "Let us visit them," said the inspector with an air of fatigue. "We must play the farce to the end. Let us see the dungeons." fr — Oui, nous avons les prisonniers dangereux ou fous, que nous gardons au cachot. — Voyons, dit l’inspecteur avec un air de profonde lassitude, faisons notre métier jusqu’au bout ; descendons dans les cachots. de »Ja, wir haben noch die gefährlichen oder irrsinnigen Gefangenen, die wir ins Verlies bringen.« »Nun denn«, sagte der Inspektor mit dem Anschein der tiefsten Ermüdung, »machen wir unser Geschäft gründlich ab, zeigen Sie mir das Verlies.« it "Sì, abbiamo prigionieri pericolosi o pazzi che teniamo in segreta." "Vediamo" disse l'Ispettore, con un'aria di profonda stanchezza, "facciamo il nostro mestiere fino al termine, discendiamo nelle segrete." es -Sí, tenemos los peligrosos y los dementes, que están en los subterráneos. -Vamos -dijo el inspector con aire de aburrimiento-. Cumplamos nuestra obligación en regla. Bajemos a los subterráneos. pt - Sim, temos os prisioneiros perigosos ou loucos, que conservamos nas masmorras. - Bom - disse o inspetor com ar de profundo cansaço cumpramos a nossa missão até ao fim; desçamos às masmorras. -------- ro — Asteptati, spuse guvernatorul, sa trimitem macar dupa doi oameni. Detinutii savârsesc uneori, chiar din sila de viata si pentru a fi condamnati la moarte, acte inutile, de deznadejde: ati putea fi victima unui astfel de act. en "Let us first send for two soldiers," said the governor. "The prisoners sometimes, through mere uneasiness of life, and in order to be sentenced to death, commit acts of useless violence, and you might fall a victim." fr — Attendez, dit le gouverneur, que l’on aille au moins chercher deux hommes ; les prisonniers commettent parfois, ne fût-ce que par dégoût de la vie et pour se faire condamner à mort, des actes de désespoir inutiles : vous pourriez être victime de l’un de ces actes. de »Warten Sie«, antwortete der Gouverneur, »bis wenigstens zwei Mann geholt sind; die Gefangenen begehen manchmal Verzweiflungstaten, wär’s auch nur aus Lebensüberdruß und um zum Tode verurteilt zu werden. Sie könnten das Opfer eines solchen Anschlags werden.« it "Aspettate" disse il Governatore, "che si mandino almeno a prendere due uomini. I prigionieri commettono qualche volta, non fosse che per il disgusto della vita e farsi condannare a morte, degli atti d'inutile disperazione. Potreste cader vittima di uno di questi eccessi." es -Aguardad por lo menos a que vayan a buscar dos hombres -respondió el gobernador- que los presos, sea por hastío de la vida, sea para hacerse condenar a muerte, intentan tal vez crímenes desesperados, y podríais ser víctima de alguno. pt - Espere - contrapós o governador --, deixe ir ao menos buscar dois homens. às vezes os prisioneiros, por estarem fartos da vida e para serem condenados à morte, cometem atos de desespero inúteis. O senhor poderia ser vítima de um desses atos. -------- ro — Luati-va atunci precautiile, spuse inspectorul. Într-adevar, se trimise dupa doi soldati, si se începu coborârea pe o scara asa de împutita, de infecta, de mucezita, încât simpla trecere printr- un atare loc vatama neplacut vederea, mirosul si respiratia. en "Take all needful precautions," replied the inspector. Two soldiers were accordingly sent for, and the inspector descended a stairway, so foul, so humid, so dark, as to be loathsome to sight, smell, and respiration. fr — Prenez donc vos précautions, dit l’inspecteur. En effet, on envoya chercher deux soldats et l’on commença de descendre par un escalier si puant, si infect, si moisi, que rien que le passage dans un pareil endroit affectait désagréablement à la fois la vue, l’odorat et la respiration. de »Treffen Sie denn Ihre Vorsichtsmaßregeln«, sagte der Inspektor. In der Tat ließ man zwei Soldaten holen und begann eine Treppe hinunterzusteigen, die so stinkend und verfallen war, daß der Inspektor auf den ersten Stufen stehenblieb. it "Prendete dunque le vostre precauzioni" soggiunse l'Ispettore. Si mandarono a chiamare due soldati, e si cominciò a discendere per una scala così umida, così infetta, così ammuffita, che niente quanto il passaggio in un simile luogo offendeva così sgradevolmente ad un tempo la vista, l'odorato e la respirazione. es -Tomad, pues, precauciones -dijo el inspector. En efecto, enviaron a buscar dos soldados, y comenzaron a bajar una escalera, tan empinada, tan infecta y tan húmeda, que el olfato y la respiración se lastimaban a la par. pt - Tome portanto as suas precauções - disse o inspetor. De fato mandaram buscar - dois soldados e começaram por descer uma escada tão malcheirosa, tão infecta, tão bafienta que só a passagem por semelhante lugar afetava desagradavelmente ao mesmo tempo a vista, o olfato e a respiração. -------- ro — Oh, facu inspectorul, oprindu-se la jumatatea coborâsului. Cine dracu poate sa locuiasca aici? — Un conspirator dintre cei mai primejdiosi, care ne e recomandat în mod special ca un om în stare de orice. — E singur? en "Oh," cried the inspector, "who can live here?" "A most dangerous conspirator, a man we are ordered to keep the most strict watch over, as he is daring and resolute." "He is alone?" fr — Oh ! fit l’inspecteur en s’arrêtant à moitié de la descente, qui diable peut loger là ? — Un conspirateur des plus dangereux, et qui nous est particulièrement recommandé comme un homme capable de tout. — Il est seul ? de »Wer kann denn da einquartiert sein?« fragte er. »Einer der gefährlichsten Verschwörer, vor dem wir besonders gewarnt worden sind, weil er zu allem fähig ist.« »Ist er allein?« it "Oh!" fece l'Ispettore fermandosi a metà della scala. "Chi diavolo può alloggiare qui?" "Un cospiratore dei più pericolosi, e ci è stato raccomandato particolarmente come un uomo capace di tutto." "É solo?" es -¡Oh! ¿Quién diablos habita este calabozo? -dijo el inspector a la mitad del camino. -Un conspirador de los más temibles: nos lo han recomendado particularmente como hombre capaz de cualquier cosa. -¿Está solo? pt - Oh! - suspirou o inspector detendo-se a meio da descida. - Quem diabo pode viver aqui? - Um conspirador dos mais perigosos e que nos está especialmente recomendado como um homem capaz de tudo. - Está sozinho? -------- ro — De buna seama. — De cât timp e aici? — De aproape un an. — Si a fost bagat la carcera din momentul intrarii? — Nu, domnule, doar dupa ce a vrut sa omoare pe gardianul însarcinat cu aducerea hranei. en "Certainly." "How long his he been there?" "Nearly a year." "Was he placed here when he first arrived?" "No; not until he attempted to kill the turnkey, who took his food to him." fr — Certainement. — Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? — Depuis un an à peu près. — Et il a été mis dans ce cachot dès son entrée. — Non, Monsieur, mais après avoir voulu tuer le porte-clefs chargé de lui porter sa nourriture. de »Gewiß.« »Seit wie lange ist er da?« »Seit etwa einem Jahre.« »Ist er bei seiner Ankunft sofort in dieses Verlies gebracht worden?« »Nein, erst nachdem er den Schließer, der ihm seine Nahrung brachte, hatte töten wollen.« it "Certamente." "Da quanto tempo?" "Da circa un anno." "E fu messo qui fin dal suo entrare?" "No, signore, ma soltanto dopo aver tentato di uccidere il custode incaricato di portargli il nutrimento; quello stesso che ci fa lume. es -Sí. -¿Y cuánto tiempo hace? -Un año, con corta diferencia. -¿Y desde su entrada en el castillo está en el subterráneo? -No, señor, sino desde que quiso matar al llavero encargado de traerle la comida. pt - Certamente. - Há quanto tempo se encontra aqui? - Há um ano, pouco mais ou menos. - E foi metido nesta masmorra logo que entrou? - Não, senhor, mas sim depois de ter querido matar o chaveiro encarregado de lhe trazer a comida. -------- ro — A vrut sa-l omoare pe gardian? — Da, domnule, si ne va lamuri chiar acesta. Nu-i asa, Antoine? întreba guvernatorul. — Da, a vrut sa ma ucida, raspunse gardianul. en "To kill the turnkey?" "Yes, the very one who is lighting us. Is it not true, Antoine?" asked the governor. "True enough; he wanted to kill me!" returned the turnkey. fr — Il a voulu tuer le porte-clefs ? — Oui, Monsieur, celui-là même qui nous éclaire, n’est il pas vrai, Antoine ? demanda le gouverneur. — Il a voulu me tuer tout de même, répondit le porte-clefs. de »Er hat den Schließer töten wollen?« »Ja, denselben, der uns hier leuchtet. Nicht wahr, Anton?« fragte der Gouverneur. »Er hat mich schlankweg umbringen wollen«, antwortete der Schließer. it Non è vero, Antonio?" "Cercò di uccidere me" rispose il custode. es -¿Ha querido matar al llavero? -Sí, señor: a ese mismo que nos viene alumbrando. ¿No es cierto, Antonio? -le preguntó el gobernador. -Como lo oye, señor -respondió el llavero. -¿Está loco este hombre? pt - Tentou matar o chaveiro? - Sim, senhor. Aquele mesmo que nos ilumina. Não é verdade, Antoine? - perguntou o governador. - Quis matar-me sem motivo - sublinhou o chaveiro. - Ora vejam! Mas nesse caso esse homem está louco? -------- ro — Ei, dar în cazul acesta omul e nebun. — Mai mult decât atât, glasui gardianul, este un demon. — Vreti sa se depuna o plângere? întreba inspectorul pe guvernator. en "He must be mad," said the inspector. "He is worse than that, — he is a devil!" returned the turnkey. "Shall I complain of him?" demanded the inspector. fr — Ah çà ! mais, c’est donc un fou que cet homme ? — C’est pis que cela, dit le porte-clefs, c’est un démon. — Voulez-vous qu’on s’en plaigne ? demanda l’inspecteur au gouverneur. de »Der Mensch ist also wahnsinnig?« »Schlimmer«, erwiderte der Schließer, »er ist ein Teufel.« »Soll über ihn eine Beschwerde eingereicht werden?« fragte der Inspektor den Gouverneur. it "Ah, è dunque pazzo quest'uomo." "E anche peggio..." disse il custode, "è un demonio." "Volete che si faccia querela?" domandò l'Ispettore al Governatore. es -Peor que loco, es el diablo. -¿Queréis que demos cuenta a la superioridad? -preguntó el inspector al gobernador. pt - É pior do que um louco, é um demônio - acrescentou o chaveiro. - Quer apresentar queixa? - perguntou o inspetor ao governador. -------- ro — Inutil, domnule. Este îndeajuns de pedepsit si asa. De altminteri acum e aproape de nebunie si, dupa experienta pe care ne-o dau observatiile noastre, pâna într-un an va fi complet alienat. en "Oh, no; it is useless. Besides, he is almost mad now, and in another year he will be quite so." fr — Inutile, Monsieur, il est assez puni comme cela ; d’ailleurs, à présent, il touche presque à la folie, et, selon l’expérience que nous donnent nos observations, avant une autre année d’ici il sera complètement aliéné. de »Das ist nutzlos, er ist schon genug bestraft; zudem ist er jetzt der Tollheit ziemlich nahe, und nach der Erfahrung, die uns unsere Beobachtungen geben, wird er nach Verlauf eines weiteren Jahres vollständig irrsinnig sein.« it "É inutile, signore; è abbastanza punito così: d'altronde tocca ormai quasi la follia e, secondo l'esperienza, prima che compia un altr'anno, sarà completamente pazzo." es -Es inútil. Bastante castigado está. Ya raya en la locura, y según la experiencia que nuestras observaciones nos dan, dentro de un año estará completamente loco. pt - E inútil senhor, já está suficientemente castigado assim. De resto, neste momento encontra-se quase louco e segundo a experiência que nos dão as nossas observações antes de passar outro ano aqui estará completamente alienado. -------- ro — Atunci cu atât mai bine pentru el, spuse inspectorul. Devenind nebun absolut, va suferi mai putin. Precum se vede, inspectorul era un om plin de umanitate, vrednic de functiile filantropice pe care le îndeplinea. en "So much the better for him, — he will suffer less," said the inspector. He was, as this remark shows, a man full of philanthropy, and in every way fit for his office. fr — Ma foi, tant mieux pour lui, dit l’inspecteur ; une fois fou tout à fait, il souffrira moins. C’était, comme on le voit, un homme plein d’humanité que cet inspecteur, et bien digne des fonctions philanthropiques qu’il remplissait. de »Meiner Treu, um so besser«, meinte der Inspektor; »ist er einmal vollständig irrsinnig, so wird er weniger leiden.« it "In fede mia, tanto meglio per lui" disse l'Ispettore, "una volta pazzo del tutto, soffrirà di meno." Come si vede bene l'Ispettore era un uomo pieno d'umanità, e ben degno delle funzioni filantropiche che esercitava. es -Mejor para él -dijo el inspector-, pues sufrirá menos. Como se ve, era este inspector un hombre muy humano, y digno del filantrópico empleo que gozaba. pt - Por Deus, tanto melhor para ele - disse o inspector. - Uma vez completamente louco, sofrerá menos. Era, como se vê, um homem cheio de humanidade este inspetor, e bem digno das funções filantrópicas que desempenhava. -------- ro — Aveti dreptate, domnule, spuse guvernatorul, iar reflexia dumneavoastra dovedeste ca ati studiat profund natura umana. Astfel, avem într-o carcera, care nu e despartita de acesta decât prin vreo douazeci de picioare, si în care se coboara pe o alta scara, un batrân abate, fost sef de partid în Italia, care se afla aici din 1811, caruia i s-a smintit mintea pe la sfârsitul lui 1813 si care, din momentul acela, nu mai e fiziceste de recunoscut: acum plânge, acum râde; acum slabeste, acum se îngrasa. E mai bine sa-l vedeti pe el decât pe acesta. Nebunia lui e amuzanta si nu va va întrista. en "You are right, sir," replied the governor; "and this remark proves that you have deeply considered the subject. Now we have in a dungeon about twenty feet distant, and to which you descend by another stair, an abbe, formerly leader of a party in Italy, who has been here since 1811, and in 1813 he went mad, and the change is astonishing. He used to weep, he now laughs; he grew thin, he now grows fat. You had better see him, for his madness is amusing." fr — Vous avez raison, Monsieur, dit le gouverneur, et votre réflexion prouve que vous avez profondément étudié la matière. Ainsi, nous avons dans un cachot, qui n’est séparé de celui-ci que par une vingtaine de pieds, et dans lequel on descend par un autre escalier, un vieil abbé, ancien chef de parti en Italie, qui est ici depuis 1811, auquel la tête a tourné vers la fin de 1813, et qui, depuis ce moment, n’est pas physiquement reconnaissable : il pleurait, il rit ; il maigrissait, il engraisse. Voulez-vous le voir plutôt que celui-ci ; sa folie est divertissante et ne vous attristera point. de »Sie haben recht, mein Herr«, antwortete der Gouverneur, »und Ihre Betrachtung beweist, daß Sie die Sache gründlich studiert haben. So haben wir in einem von diesem nur zwanzig Schritte entfernten Kerker, zu welchem eine zweite Treppe hinabführt, einen alten Abbé, einen früheren Parteiführer in Italien, der seit 1811 hier ist und gegen Ende 1813 verrückt geworden ist. Seitdem ist er physisch nicht wiederzuerkennen: früher weinte er, jetzt lacht er; früher magerte er ab, jetzt wird er fett. Wollen Sie den lieber sehen als diesen? Seine Verrücktheit ist ergötzlich und wird Sie nicht traurig stimmen.« it "Avete ragione, signore" disse il Governatore, "e la vostra riflessione prova che avete profondamente studiato la materia. Abbiamo, in una segreta che è lontana da questa una trentina di passi, e nella quale si discende per un'altra scala, un vecchio scienziato, antico capo di partito in Italia, che è qui fin dal 1811, ed al quale ha dato di volta il cervello verso la fine del 1814, per cui da quell'epoca, non è più fisicamente riconoscibile: piange, ride, dimagrisce, ingrassa. Volete veder quello, piuttosto che questo? La sua pazzia è divertente e non v'attristerà." es -Tenéis razón, caballero -repuso el gobernador- y vuestra reflexión da a entender que habéis estudiado la materia a fondo. En otro subterráneo que está separado de éste unos veinte pies y al cual se desciende por otra escalera, tenemos un viejo abate, jefe del partido de Italia in illo tempore, preso aquí desde 1811. Desde fines de 1813 se le ha trastornado la cabeza, y ya nadie le podría reconocer físicamente. Antes lloraba, ahora ríe; antes enflaquecía, ahora engorda. ¿Queréis verle antes que a éste? Su locura es divertida y os aseguro que no os entristecerá. pt - Tem razão, senhor - concordou o governador - e a sua reflexão prova que estudou profundamente a matéria. Também temos numa masmorra separada desta apenas um vintena de pés e para a qual se desce por outra escada um velho abade, antigo chefe de partido na Itália, está aqui desde 1811, endoideceu por volta de fins de 1813 e que desde esse momento não é fisicamente reconhecível. Antes chorava, agora ri, emagrecia, engordou. Quer vê-lo em vez deste? A sua loucura é divertida e não o entristecerá nada. -------- ro — Am sa-i vad si pe unul si pe altul, raspunse inspectorul. Trebuie sa ne facem meseria în chip constiincios. Inspectorul era la primul sau turneu si vroia sa dea autoritatii o idee buna despre sine. — Sa intram deci mai întâi la acesta, adauga el. — Cu placere, raspunse guvernatorul. Si facu semn gardianului care deschise usa. en "I will see them both," returned the inspector; "I must conscientiously perform my duty." This was the inspector's first visit; he wished to display his authority. "Let us visit this one first," added he. "By all means," replied the governor, and he signed to the turnkey to open the door. fr — Je les verrai l’un et l’autre, répondit l’inspecteur ; il faut faire son état en conscience. L’inspecteur en était à sa première tournée et voulait donner bonne idée de lui à l’autorité. — Entrons donc chez celui-ci d’abord, ajouta-t-il. — Volontiers, répondit le gouverneur, et il fit signe au porte-clefs, qui ouvrit la porte. de »Ich werde beide sehen«, antwortete der Inspektor; »man muß sein Geschäft gewissenhaft erledigen.« Der Inspektor befand sich auf seiner ersten Rundreise und wollte der Behörde einen guten Begriff von sich geben. »Treten wir also zuerst bei diesem ein«, fuhr er fort. »Gern«, antwortete der Gouverneur und gab dem Schließer ein Zeichen, worauf dieser die Tür öffnete. it "Vedrò l'uno e l'altro" rispose l'Ispettore, "bisogna fare il proprio dovere coscienziosamente.". L'Ispettore faceva allora il suo primo giro e voleva lasciare una buona idea della propria autorità. "Entriamo dunque prima qui..." soggiunse. "Volentieri" rispose il Governatore. es -A uno y otro veré -respondió el inspector-. Hagamos las cosas como se deben hacer. Era ésta la primera vez que el inspector hacía una visita de cárceles, por lo que deseaba dar a sus jefes buena idea de sí. -Entremos, pues, en éste -dijo. -Bien -respondió el gobernador, haciendo una seña al llavero, el cual abrió la puerta. pt - Verei um e outro - respondeu o inspetor. - É necessário fazer as coisas conscienciosamente. O inspetor andava na sua primeira inspeção e queria dar boa idéia de si às autoridades. - Vejamos portanto este em primeiro lugar - acrescentou. - Como queira - respondeu o governador. E fez sinal ao chaveiro, que abriu a porta. -------- ro Auzind scârtâitul zavoarelor masive, strigatul tâtânelor ruginite, Dantès, ghemuit într-un ungher al carcerei unde primea cu o bucurie nedescrisa dâra de lumina ce se filtra printr-o ferestruica îngusta, zabrelita, înalta capul. Vazând un om necunoscut, luminat de faclele pe care le purtau doi gardieni, caruia guvernatorul îi vorbea cu palaria în mâna, întovarasit de doi soldati, Dantès banui despre ce era vorba si, constatând, în sfârsit, ca i se prezinta ocazia de a implora o autoritate superioara, sari înainte cu mâinile împreunate. en At the sound of the key turning in the lock, and the creaking of the hinges, Dantes, who was crouched in a corner of the dungeon, whence he could see the ray of light that came through a narrow iron grating above, raised his head. Seeing a stranger, escorted by two turnkeys holding torches and accompanied by two soldiers, and to whom the governor spoke bareheaded, Dantes, who guessed the truth, and that the moment to address himself to the superior authorities was come, sprang forward with clasped hands. fr Au grincement des massives serrures, au cri des gonds rouillés tournant sur leurs pivots, Dantès, accroupi dans un angle de son cachot, où il recevait avec un bonheur indicible le mince rayon du jour qui filtrait à travers un étroit soupirail grillé, releva la tête. À la vue d’un homme inconnu, éclairé par deux porte-clefs tenant des torches, et auquel le gouverneur parlait le chapeau à la main, accompagné par deux soldats, Dantès devina ce dont il s’agissait, et, voyant enfin se présenter une occasion d’implorer une autorité supérieure, bondit en avant les mains jointes. de Beim Knirschen der festen Riegel und der rostigen Angeln hob Dantès, der in einem Winkel seines Kerkers saß, in den durch ein enges, vergittertes Kellerloch ein wenig Licht fiel, den Kopf. Er sah im Lichte der Fackeln, die zwei Schließer trugen, einen unbekannten Mann, mit dem der Gouverneur mit dem Hute in der Hand sprach und der von zwei Soldaten begleitet war; er erriet, um was es sich handelte, erkannte endlich eine Gelegenheit, sich an eine höhere Stelle zu wenden, und sprang mit gefalteten Händen dem Fremden entgegen it Allo stridere delle massicce serrature, al cigolare dei catenacci arrugginiti, Dantès accovacciato in un angolo della sua segreta, ove riceveva con gioia indicibile il tenuissimo raggio di luce che filtrava attraverso gli stretti spiragli della sua inferriata, rialzò la testa. Alla vista di un uomo sconosciuto, illuminato dalle torce che portavano i due custodi, accompagnato da due soldati, e al quale il Governatore parlava col cappello in mano, Dantès indovinò di chi si trattava, e vedendo finalmente presentarsi una occasione per implorare un'autorità superiore, balzò in avanti con le mani giunte. es Al rechinar de las macizas cerraduras; al rumor de los pesados cerrojos, Dantés, que estaba acurrucado en un rincón del calabozo recreándose deleitosamente en el exiguo rayo de luz que penetraba por un tragaluz con gruesísimos barrotes, Dantés, repetimos, levantó la cabeza. pt Ao ouvir rangerem as fechaduras maciças e chiarem os gonzos ferrugentos ao girarem nos seus eixos, Dantés, que se encontrava agachado a um canto da masmorra onde recebia com indizível prazer o delgado raio de luz que se filtrava através de um estreito respiradouro gradeado, levantou a cabeça. Ao ver um homem desconhecido, iluminado por dois chaveiros que empunhavam archotes e ao qual o governador falava de chapéu na mão, acompanhado por dois soldados, Dantés adivinhou de quem se tratava e, vendo finalmente apresentar-se uma ocasião de implorar a uma autoridade superior, saltou para a frente com as mãos juntas. -------- ro Soldatii întinsera îndata baioneta, crezând ca încarceratul se napustea cu gânduri rele asupra inspectorului. Inspectorul facu un pas înapoi. Dantès îsi dadu seama ca a fost înfatisat ca un om primejdios. en The soldiers interposed their bayonets, for they thought that he was about to attack the inspector, and the latter recoiled two or three steps. Dantes saw that he was looked upon as dangerous. fr Les soldats croisèrent aussitôt la baïonnette, car ils crurent que le prisonnier s’élançait vers l’inspecteur avec de mauvaises intentions. L’inspecteur lui-même fit un pas en arrière. Dantès vit qu’on l’avait présenté comme un homme à craindre. de Die Soldaten kreuzten sofort ihre Bajonette, denn sie glaubten, daß sich der Gefangene in böser Absicht auf den Inspektor stürzen wollte. Der Inspektor selbst wich einen Schritt zurück. Dantès sah, daß man ihn als einen gefährlichen Menschen dargestellt hatte. it I soldati abbassarono subito la baionetta perché credettero che il prigioniero si lanciasse vero l'Ispettore con cattiva intenzione, e de Boville stesso fece un passo indietro. Dantès s'accorse che era stato descritto come un uomo da temersi. es Viendo a un desconocido alumbrado por dos llaveros que llevaban antorchas encendidas, custodiado por dos soldados y respetado por el gobernador de tal manera que le hablaba con el sombrero en la mano, comprendió Dantés el objeto de su visita, y viendo en fin que se le presentaba coyuntura de hablar a una autoridad superior, saltó hacia él con las manos en actitud de súplica. Los soldados calaron bayoneta, temiendo que el preso se dirigiese al inspector con malas intenciones; éste retrocedió un paso, asustado. Dantés comprendió que le habían pintado a sus ojos como un hombre temible. pt Os soldados cruzaram imediatamente as baionetas, pois julgaram que o prisioneiro avançava para o inspector com más intenções O próprio inspetor deu um passo atrás. Dantés viu que o tinham apresentado como um homem temível. -------- ro Aduna atunci, în privirea sa, toata umilinta pe care o poate cuprinde inima omului si, exprimându-se cu o elocinta pioasa care îi uimi pe asistenti, încerca sa miste sufletul musafirului sau. Inspectorul asculta discursul lui Dantès pâna la capat, apoi, întorcându-se spre guvernator: en Then, infusing all the humility he possessed into his eyes and voice, he addressed the inspector, and sought to inspire him with pity. The inspector listened attentively; then, turning to the governor, observed, fr Alors il réunit dans son regard tout ce que le cœur de l’homme peut contenir de mansuétude et d’humilité, et, s’exprimant avec une sorte d’éloquence pieuse qui étonna les assistants, il essaya de toucher l’âme de son visiteur. L’inspecteur écouta le discours de Dantès jusqu’au bout ; puis se tournant vers le gouverneur : de Da bemühte er sich, sanft und ruhig zu erscheinen, und indem er sich mit einer Art frommer Beredsamkeit, die seine Zuhörer in Erstaunen versetzte, ausdrückte, versuchte er die Seele seines Besuchers zu rühren. Der Inspektor hörte die Rede Dantès’ bis zu Ende an, dann sagte er, sich an den Gouverneur wendend, halblaut: it Riunì dunque nel suo sguardo tutto ciò che il cuore dell'uomo può contenere di mansuetudine e di umiltà, ed esprimendosi con una specie di eloquenza pietosa che meravigliò gli astanti, cercò di toccare l'anima del suo visitatore. L'Ispettore ascoltò il discorso di Dantès sino alla fine, poi volgendosi verso il Governatore: es Procuró entonces poner en su mirada cuanto de humildad y mansedumbre hay en el corazón humano, y con una elocuencia piadosa que admiró a todos los circunstantes trató de conmover al recién llegado. Escuchó hasta el fin el inspector el discurso de Dantés, y volviéndose al gobernador le dijo en voz baja: pt Então, reuniu no olhar tudo o que o coração do homem pode conter de mansidão e humildade e, exprimindo-se numa espécie de eloquência religiosa, que surpreendeu os assistentes, procurou comover a alma do visitante. O inspetor escutou o discurso de Dantés até ao fim. Depois, virando-se para o governador, disse a meia voz: -------- ro — Va cadea în devotiune, sopti el. E de pe acum dispus la sentimente mai blânde. Vezi, frica îsi face efectul asupra lui. A dat înapoi din fata baionetelor, iar un nebun nu da înapoi de la nimic. Am facut în aceasta privinta observatii foarte curioase la Charenton. en "He will become religious — he is already more gentle; he is afraid, and retreated before the bayonets — madmen are not afraid of anything; I made some curious observations on this at Charenton." fr — Il tournera à la dévotion, dit-il à demi voix ; il est déjà disposé à des sentiments plus doux. Voyez, la peur fait son effet sur lui ; il a reculé devant les baïonnettes ; or, un fou ne recule devant rien : j’ai fait sur ce sujet des observations bien curieuses à Charenton. de »Er wird fromm werden; er ist schon zu milderen Gefühlen geneigt. Sehen Sie, die Furcht wirkt auf ihn; er ist vor den Bajonetten zurückgewichen; ein Irrer weicht aber vor nichts zurück. Ich habe über diesen Gegenstand zu Charenton höchst merkwürdige Beobachtungen gemacht.« Dann wandte er sich an den Gefangenen. it "Si piegherà alla devozione" disse a mezza voce, "è già disposto a sentimenti più dolci. Vedete, la paura fa il suo effetto su lui; ha indietreggiato in faccia alle baionette. Ora un pazzo non si ritrae davanti a niente. A questo proposito ho fatto delle curiose osservazioni a Charenton." es -Ya va haciéndose humano, y los sentimientos dulces empiezan a dominarle. Observad cómo el temor obra en él su efecto; retrocedió ante las bayonetas, y el loco no retrocede ante peligro alguno. Sobre este síntoma he hecho ya en Charentón observaciones muy curiosas. pt - Voltará à devoção; está já disposto a sentimentos mais suaves. Como vê, o medo produz o seu efeito nele. Recuou diante das baionetas; ora, um louco não recua diante de nada. A tal respeito fiz observações muito curiosas em Charenton. -------- ro Apoi, întorcându-se spre încarcerat: — În rezumat, glasui el, ce ceri? — Întreb ce crima am savârsit. Cer sa mi se dea judecatori; cer deschiderea procesului meu; cer, în sfârsit, sa ma împuscati daca sunt vinovat, iar daca nu, sa ma puneti în libertate. en Then, turning to the prisoner, "What is it you want?" said he. "I want to know what crime I have committed — to be tried; and if I am guilty, to be shot; if innocent, to be set at liberty." fr Puis, se retournant vers le prisonnier : — En résumé, dit-il, que demandez-vous ? — Je demande quel crime j’ai commis ; je demande que l’on me donne des juges ; je demande que mon procès soit instruit ; je demande enfin que l’on me fusille si je suis coupable, mais aussi qu’on me mette en liberté si je suis innocent. de »Was wünschen Sie also, kurz gesagt?« »Ich wünsche zu wissen, welches Verbrechen ich begangen habe; ich wünsche vor den Richter gestellt zu werden; ich verlange endlich, daß man mich füsiliert, wenn ich schuldig, aber auch, daß man mich in Freiheit setzt, wenn ich unschuldig bin.« it Poi volto verso il prigioniero: "In succinto" disse, "che volete?" "Io chiedo quale delitto ho commesso! Domando che mi sia istituito un processo! Domando infine di essere fucilato se reo, ma di essere messo in libertà se innocente!" es Después, volviéndose al preso: -En resumen-le dijo-, ¿qué pedís? -Pido que me digan el crimen que he cometido; que se me nombren jueces; que se me juzgue; que se me fusile si soy culpable, pero que me pongan en libertad si soy inocente. pt Depois, virando-se para o prisioneiro: - Em resumo, que pede? - Peço me digam que crime cometi; peço que me dêem juizes; peço que o meu processo seja instruído; peço finalmente que me fuzilem se sou culpado ou que me ponham em liberdade se estou inocente. -------- ro — Esti bine hranit? întreba inspectorul. — Da, cred, habar nu am. Dar aceasta nu are importanta. Ceea ce trebuie sa intereseze, nu numai pe mine, biet prizonier, dar si pe toti slujbasii care fac dreptate, precum si pe regele care ne guverneaza, e ca un nevinovat sa nu fie victima unui denunt infam si sa nu moara sub zavoare, blestemându-si calaii. en "Are you well fed?" said the inspector. "I believe so; I don't know; it's of no consequence. What matters really, not only to me, but to officers of justice and the king, is that an innocent man should languish in prison, the victim of an infamous denunciation, to die here cursing his executioners." fr — Êtes-vous bien nourri ? demanda l’inspecteur. — Oui, je le crois, je n’en sais rien. Mais cela importe peu ; ce qui doit importer, non seulement à moi, malheureux prisonnier, mais encore à tous les fonctionnaires rendant la justice, mais encore au roi qui nous gouverne, c’est qu’un innocent ne soit pas victime d’une dénonciation infâme et ne meure pas sous les verrous en maudissant ses bourreaux. de »Ist Ihre Nahrung gut?« fragte der Inspektor. »Ja, ich glaube, ich weiß es nicht. Aber das hat keine Wichtigkeit; was Wichtigkeit hat, nicht nur für mich, einen unglücklichen Gefangenen, sondern auch für alle Beamten im Dienste der Justiz, auch für den König, der uns regiert, das ist, daß ein Unschuldiger nicht das Opfer einer schändlichen Denunziation werde und nicht seine Henker verfluchend im Kerker sterbe.« it "Siete ben nutrito?" domandò l'Ispettore. "Sì, credo... Non ne so niente... Ma ciò poco m'importa. Quello che deve importare, non solo a me disgraziato prigioniero, ma a tutti i funzionari che amministrano la giustizia, è che un innocente non sia vittima di un'infame denunzia e non muoia in catene maledicendo i suoi carnefici." es -¿Coméis bien? -le preguntó el inspector. -Sí, yo lo creo..., no lo sé; pero eso importa poco. Lo que debe importar, no solamente a mí, pobre preso, sino a todos los que se ocupan en hacer justicia, y sobre todo al rey que nos manda, es que el inocente no sea víctima de una delación infame, y no muera entre cerrojos maldiciendo a sus verdugos. pt - É bem alimentado? - perguntou o inspetor. - Creio que sim; não sei nada a esse respeito, mas isso pouco importa. O que deve importar, não só a mim, pobre prisioneiro, mas também a todos os funcionários que servem a justiça e ao próprio rei que governa, é que um inocente não seja vítima de uma denúncia infame e não morra aferrolhado amaldiçoando os seus carrascos. -------- ro — Esti tare umil astazi, spuse guvernatorul. N-ai fost totdeauna asa. Vorbeai cu totul altfel, dragul meu, în ziua când ai vrut sa-ti rapui gardianul. — E adevarat, domnule, spuse Dantès, si cer cu smerenie iertare omului acesta care a fost totdeauna bun cu mine... Dar ce vreti, eram nebun, furios. en "You are very humble to-day," remarked the governor; "you are not so always; the other day, for instance, when you tried to kill the turnkey." "It is true, sir, and I beg his pardon, for he his always been very good to me, but I was mad." fr — Vous êtes bien humble aujourd’hui dit le gouverneur ; vous n’avez pas toujours été comme cela. Vous parliez tout autrement, mon cher ami, le jour où vous vouliez assommer votre gardien. — C’est vrai, Monsieur, dit Dantès, et j’en demande bien humblement pardon à cet homme, qui a toujours été bon pour moi… Mais, que voulez-vous ? j’étais fou, j’étais furieux. de »Sie sind heute sehr demütig«, sagte der Gouverneur; »so waren Sie nicht immer. An dem Tage, wo Sie Ihren Wärter ermorden wollten, sprachen Sie ganz anders, mein Freund.« »Allerdings, mein Herr«, antwortete Dantès, »und ich bitte den Mann, der immer gut gegen mich gewesen ist, deshalb demütigst um Verzeihung. Aber sehen Sie, ich war toll, ich war rasend.« it "Voi siete molto umile oggi" disse il Governatore, "però non siete stato sempre così. Parlavate altrimenti, mio caro amico, il giorno che tentaste di uccidere il vostro custode." "É vero, signore" disse Dantès, "e ne domando umilmente perdono a quest'uomo, che è sempre stato buono con me... Ma che volete? Ero pazzo... ero furioso..." es -¡Qué humilde estáis hoy! -le dijo el gobernador-. No siempre sucede lo mismo, de otra manera hablabais el día que quisisteis asesinar a vuestro guardián. -Es verdad, señor -respondió Dantés-, y por ello pido humildemente perdón a este hombre, que ha sido siempre bondadoso conmigo. Pero ¿qué queréis? Yo estaba loco, yo estaba furioso. pt - Está hoje muito humilde - observou o governador --, mas nem sempre esteve assim. Falava de modo muito diferente, meu caro, no dia em que quis agredir o seu guarda. -- É verdade, senhor - reconheceu Dantés --, e peço humildemente perdão a esse homem que sempre foi bom para mim... Mas, que quer, estava louco, estava furioso! -------- ro — Si nu mai esti? — Nu, domnule, caci captivitatea m-a încovoiat, m-a frânt, m-a nimicit... Sunt de asa de multa vreme aici! — De asa de multa vreme? Când ai fost arestat? întreba inspectorul. — La 28 februarie 1815, orele 2 dupa amiaza. Inspectorul calcula. — Suntem în 30 iulie 1816; ce tot spui? Nu sunt decât saptesprezece luni de când esti prizonier. en "And you are not so any longer?" "No; captivity has subdued me — I have been here so long." "So long? — when were you arrested, then?" asked the inspector. "The 28th of February, 1815, at half-past two in the afternoon." "To-day is the 30th of July, 1816, — why it is but seventeen months." fr — Et vous ne l’êtes plus ? — Non, Monsieur, car la captivité m’a plié, brisé, anéanti… Il y a si longtemps que je suis ici ! — Si longtemps ?… Et à quelle époque avez-vous été arrêté ? demanda l’inspecteur. — Le 28 février 1815, à deux heures de l’après-midi. L’inspecteur calcula. — Nous sommes au 30 juillet 1816 ; que dites-vous donc ? il n’y a que dix-sept mois que vous êtes prisonnier. de »Und Sie sind es nicht mehr?« »Nein, denn die Gefangenschaft hat mich gebeugt, gebrochen … Es ist schon so lange, daß ich hier bin!« »So lange …? Und wann sind Sie verhaftet worden?« fragte der Inspektor. »Am achtundzwanzigsten Februar 1815, um zwei Uhr nachmittags. « Der Inspektor rechnete. »Wir haben den dreißigsten Juli 1816. Was sprechen Sie denn; Sie sind ja erst siebzehn Monate im Gefängnis!« it "E ora non lo siete più?" "No, signore, perché la prigionia mi ha piegato, umiliato, annichilito; è così lungo il tempo qui dentro..." "Lungo tempo? Ed in quale epoca foste arrestato?" disse l'Ispettore. "Il 28 febbraio 1815, alle due dopo mezzogiorno." L'Ispettore calcolò. "Noi siamo al 30 luglio 1816. Che dite dunque? Non sono che diciassette mesi che siete prigioniero." es -¿Y ahora, ya no lo estáis? -No, señor; porque la prisión me doma, me anonada. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que estoy aquí! -¡Mucho tiempo! ¿En qué época os detuvieron? -le preguntó el inspector. -El 28 de febrero de 1815, a las dos de la tarde. El inspector se puso a calcular. -Estamos a 30 de julio de 1816; no hace más que diecisiete meses que estáis preso. pt - E já o não está? - Não, senhor, porque o cativeiro me vergou, quebrou, aniquilou... há tanto tempo que estou aqui! - Tanto tempo?... Em que data foi preso? - perguntou o inspetor. - Em 28 de Fevereiro de 1815, às duas horas da tarde. O inspetor fez as contas. - Estamos em 10 de Julho de 1816... Que diz? está preso apenas há dezessete meses. -------- ro — Decât saptesprezece luni? relua Dantès. O, domnule, nu stiti ce înseamna saptesprezece luni de închisoare: saptesprezece ani, saptesprezece veacuri, mai cu seama pentru un om care, ca mine, era în pragul fericirii. Pentru un om care, ca mine, avea sa se însoare cu femeia iubita. Pentru un om care vedea deschizându-se în fata lui o cariera onorabila si caruia totul îi lipseste acum, care, în toiul celei mai frumoase zile, cade în noaptea cea mai profunda, care îsi vede cariera nimicita, care nu stie daca aceea care îl iubea îl mai iubeste, care habar nu are daca parintele-i batrân e mort sau viu. en "Only seventeen months," replied Dantes. "Oh, you do not know what is seventeen months in prison! — seventeen ages rather, especially to a man who, like me, had arrived at the summit of his ambition — to a man, who, like me, was on the point of marrying a woman he adored, who saw an honorable career opened before him, and who loses all in an instant — who sees his prospects destroyed, and is ignorant of the fate of his affianced wife, and whether his aged father be still living! fr — Que dix-sept mois ! reprit Dantès. Ah ! Monsieur, vous ne savez pas ce que c’est que dix-sept mois de prison : dix-sept années, dix-sept siècles ; surtout pour un homme qui, comme moi, touchait au bonheur, pour un homme qui, comme moi, allait épouser une femme aimée, pour un homme qui voyait s’ouvrir devant lui une carrière honorable, et à qui tout manque à l’instant ; qui du milieu du jour le plus beau, tombe dans la nuit la plus profonde, qui voit sa carrière détruite, qui ne sait pas si celle qui l’aimait l’aime toujours, qui ignore si son vieux père est mort ou vivant. de »Erst siebzehn Monate!« wiederholte Dantès. »Ach, mein Herr, Sie wissen nicht, was das heißt: siebzehn Monate Gefängnis! it "Come diciassette mesi?" riprese Dantès. "Ah, signore, voi non sapete cosa sono diciassette mesi di prigionia! Sono diciassette anni, diciassette secoli, particolarmente per un uomo che, come me, era vicino a toccare la sua felicità, per un uomo che, come me, era sul punto di sposare una donna amata; per un uomo che vedeva davanti a lui aprirsi una carriera onorevole e al quale tutto mancò in un istante; che dal mezzo del giorno più bello cadde nella notte più profonda; che vede la sua carriera distrutta, e che ignora se colei ch'egli ama lo ami sempre, che ignora se il suo vecchio padre è morto o vivo! es -¿No hace más? -repuso Dantés-. ¿Os parecen pocos diecisiete meses? ¡Ah!, señor, ignoráis lo que son diecisiete meses de cárcel; diecisiete años, diecisiete siglos, sobre todo para un hombre como yo, que estaba próximo a ser feliz; para un hombre que vela abierta una carrera honrosa, y que todo lo pierde en aquel mismo instante, que del día más claro y hermoso pasa a la noche más profunda, que ve su carrera destruida, que no sabe si le ama aún la mujer que antes le amaba, que ignora en fin si su anciano padre está muerto o vivo. pt - Qual dezessete meses! - exclamou Dantés. - Ah, o senhor não sabe o que são dezessete meses de prisão! Dezessete anos, dezessete séculos, sobretudo para um homem como eu, prestes a ser feliz, para um homem que, como eu, ia casar com a mulher amada, para um homem que via abrir-se diante de si uma carreira respeitável e que perdeu tudo de um momento para o outro; que do meio do dia mais belo caiu na noite mais profunda, que viu a sua carreira destruída, que não sabe se aquela que o amava o ama ainda, que ignora se o seu velho pai está morto ou vivo. -------- ro Saptesprezece luni de închisoare pentru un om deprins cu aerul marii, cu independenta marinarului, cu spatiul, cu imensitatea, cu infinitul. Domnule, saptesprezece luni de închisoare sunt mai mult decât merita toate crimele pe care limba omeneasca le arata cu denumirile cele mai odioase. en Seventeen months captivity to a sailor accustomed to the boundless ocean, is a worse punishment than human crime ever merited. fr Dix-sept mois de prison, pour un homme habitué à l’air de la mer, à l’indépendance du marin, à l’espace, à l’immensité, à l’infini ! Monsieur, dix-sept mois de prison, c’est plus que ne le méritent tous les crimes que désigne par les noms les plus odieux la langue humaine. de Es sind siebzehn Jahre, siebzehn Jahrhunderte – besonders wenn jemand, wie ich, ein geliebtes Mädchen zu heiraten im Begriffe war; wenn jemand eine ehrenvolle Laufbahn sich ihm öffnen sah und ihm dann plötzlich alles genommen wird; wenn er mitten aus dem schönsten Tage in die finstere Nacht stürzt, wenn er seine Laufbahn vernichtet sieht, nicht weiß, wie es dem Mädchen geht, das ihn liebte, ob sein alter Vater noch lebt oder gestorben ist. Siebzehn Monate Gefängnis für einen Mann, der an die Luft des Meeres, an das freie Leben des Seemanns, an die Unendlichkeit des Raumes gewöhnt ist! Mein Herr, siebzehn Monate Gefängnis ist mehr, als alle mit den schlimmsten Namen belegten Verbrechen verdienen. it Signore, diciassette mesi di prigione per un uomo abituato all'aria marina, all'indipendenza del marinaio, allo spazio, all'immensità, all'infinito... diciassette mesi di prigione, ripeto, sono più che non meritino tutti i delitti che vengono menzionati dalla lingua umana coi più odiosi nomi! es Diecisiete meses de cárcel para un hombre acostumbrado al aire del mar, a la independencia del marino, al espacio, a la inmensidad, a lo infinito; caballero, diecisiete meses de cárcel es el mayor castigo que pueden merecer los crímenes más horribles del vocabulario humano. pt Dezessete meses de prisão para um homem habituado ao ar do mar, à independência do marinheiro, ao espaço, à imensidade, ao infinito! Senhor, dezessete meses de prisão é mais do que merecem todos os crimes que designam pelos nomes mais odiosos da língua humana. -------- ro Fie-va mila de mine, domnule, si cereti pentru mine, nu indulgenta, ci asprimea. Nu o gratiere, ci o judecata; judecatori, domnule, nu cer decât judecatori. Nu i se pot refuza judecatori unui acuzat. en Have pity on me, then, and ask for me, not intelligence, but a trial; not pardon, but a verdict — a trial, sir, I ask only for a trial; that, surely, cannot be denied to one who is accused!" fr Ayez donc pitié de moi, Monsieur, et demandez pour moi, non pas l’indulgence, mais la rigueur ; non pas une grâce, mais un jugement : des juges, Monsieur, je ne demande que des juges ; on ne peut pas refuser des juges à un accusé. de Haben Sie also Mitleid mit mir und verlangen Sie für mich nicht Nachsicht, sondern Strenge, nicht Gnade, sondern ein Urteil! Ich verlange nur Richter; man kann einem Angeklagten nicht die Richter verweigern.« »Schön«, sagte der Inspektor, »wir werden sehen.« Dann, sich an den Gouverneur wendend: »Wirklich, der arme Teufel tut mir leid. Wenn wir nach oben kommen, zeigen Sie mir die auf ihn bezüglichen Eintragungen.« it Abbiate dunque pietà di me, signore, e domandate per me non l'indulgenza ma il rigore, non una grazia, ma una sentenza! Dei giudici, signore! Io non domando che dei giudici... Non si possono negare i giudici ad un accusato." es Compadeceos de mí, caballero, y pedid para mí no indulgencia, sino rigor, no indulto, sino justicia. Justicia, señor, yo no pido más que justicia. ¿Quién se la niega a un preso? pt Tenha, pois, piedade de mim, senhor e obtenha-me não indulgência, mas sim rigor; não o perdão, mas sim um julgamento. Juizes, senhor, só peço juízes. Não se pode recusar juízes a um acusado. -------- ro — Bine, spuse inspectorul, vom vedea. Apoi, întorcându-se spre guvernator: — La drept vorbind, glasui el, nefericitul îmi inspira mila. Când vom urca, îmi veti arata situatia lui. — Desigur, spuse guvernatorul. Cred însa ca veti gasi împotriva lui note cumplite. en "We shall see," said the inspector; then, turning to the governor, "On my word, the poor devil touches me. You must show me the proofs against him." "Certainly; but you will find terrible charges." fr — C’est bien, dit l’inspecteur, on verra. Puis, se retournant vers le gouverneur. — En vérité, dit-il, le pauvre diable me fait de la peine. En remontant, vous me montrerez son livre d’écrou. — Certainement, dit le gouverneur ; mais je crois que vous trouverez contre lui des notes terribles. de »Gewiß«, antwortete der Gouverneur; »aber Sie werden, glaube ich, schreckliche Dinge finden.« it "Va bene" disse l'Ispettore, "si vedrà." Poi volgendosi verso il Governatore disse: "Questo povero diavolo mi fa pena. Ritornando di sopra mi farete vedere il registro degli arrestati." "Sì, certo" disse il Governatore, "ma credo che ritroverete delle annotazioni terribili sul conto suo." es -Está bien, ya veremos -dijo el inspector. Y volviéndose hacia su acompañante añadió: -En verdad me da lástima este pobre diablo. Luego me enseñaréis en el libro de registro su partida. -Con mucho gusto -respondió el gobernador-, pero creo que hallaréis notas tremendas contra él. pt - Está bem, veremos - respondeu o inspetor. Depois virando-se para o governador: - Para ser franco, o pobre diabo mete-me pena. Quando subirmos, há-de mostrar-me o seu registro de presos. - Certamente - concordou o governador --, mas creio que encontrará contra ele notas terríveis. -------- ro — Domnule, continua Dantès, stiu ca nu ma puteti scoate de aici prin propria dumneavoastra hotarâre. Dar puteti sa transmiteti cererea mea autoritatii; puteti sa provocati o ancheta, puteti, în sfârsit, face sa fiu judecat. Tot ce cer este judecata: Sa stiu ce crima am savârsit si la ce pedeapsa sunt osândit. Caci, vedeti, nesiguranta e chinul cel mai mare. en "Monsieur," continued Dantes, "I know it is not in your power to release me; but you can plead for me — you can have me tried — and that is all I ask. Let me know my crime, and the reason why I was condemned. Uncertainty is worse than all." fr — Monsieur, continua Dantès, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me faire sortir d’ici de votre propre décision ; mais vous pouvez transmettre ma demande à l’autorité, vous pouvez provoquer une enquête, vous pouvez, enfin, me faire mettre en jugement : un jugement, c’est tout ce que je demande ; que je sache quel crime j’ai commis et à quelle peine je suis condamné ; car, voyez-vous, l’incertitude, c’est le pire de tous les supplices. de »Mein Herr«, fuhr Dantès fort, »ich weiß, daß Sie mich nicht eigenmächtig hier fortnehmen können; aber Sie können mein Verlangen der Behörde übermitteln, Sie können eine Untersuchung veranlassen, können bewirken, daß ich vor Gericht gestellt werde; weiter verlange ich nichts. Ich will wissen, welches Verbrechen ich begangen habe und zu welcher Strafe ich verurteilt bin, denn sehen Sie, die Ungewißheit ist schlimmer als alle Strafen.« it "Signore" continuò Dantès, "so bene che non potete farmi uscire di qui con la vostra autorità, ma voi potete trasmettere la mia domanda agli uffici competenti, potete promuovere un'inchiesta, potete farmi sottomettere ad un giudizio... Un processo, è tutto ciò che domando: che io sappia quale delitto ho commesso, a quale pena sono condannato, poiché l'incertezza è il peggiore di tutti i supplizi." es -Caballero -prosiguió Edmundo-, bien sé que vos no podéis hacerme salir de aquí por vuestra propia decisión, pero podéis transmitir mi súplica a la autoridad, provocar una requisitoria, hacer en fin que se me juzgue. ¡Justicia es todo lo que pido! Sepa yo al menos de qué crimen se me acusa, y a qué castigo se me sentencia. La incertidumbre es el peor de todos los suplicios. pt - Senhor - continuou Dantés --, sei que não pode fazer-me sair daqui por sua própria decisão; mas pode transmitir o meu pedido às autoridades, pode provocar um inquérito, pode, enfim, fazer-me submeter a julgamento. Um julgamento, é tudo o que peço. Que saiba que crime cometi e a que pena sou condenado; porque, como sabe, a incerteza é o pior de todos os suplícios. -------- ro — Lamureste-ma, spuse inspectorul. — Domnule, exclama Dantès, înteleg dupa glasul dumneavoastra ca sunteti miscat. Domnule, spuneti-mi sa nadajduiesc. — Nu-ti pot spune asta, raspunse inspectorul. Pot numai sa-ti fagaduiesc ca voi examina dosarul dumitale. en "Go on with the lights," said the inspector. "Monsieur," cried Dantes, "I can tell by your voice you are touched with pity; tell me at least to hope." "I cannot tell you that," replied the inspector; "I can only promise to examine into your case." fr — Éclairez-moi, dit l’inspecteur. — Monsieur, s’écria Dantès, je comprends au son de votre voix que vous êtes ému. Monsieur, dites-moi d’espérer. — Je ne puis vous dire cela, répondit l’inspecteur, je puis seulement vous promettre d’examiner votre dossier. de »Leuchten Sie«, sagte der Inspektor. »Mein Herr«, rief Dantès, »ich höre am Ton Ihrer Stimme, daß Sie bewegt sind. Sagen Sie mir, daß ich hoffen kann!« »Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen«, antwortete der Inspektor; »ich kann Ihnen nur versprechen, daß ich Ihre Akten prüfen will.« it "M'informerò..." disse l'Ispettore. "Signore" esclamò Dantès, "comprendo dal suono della vostra voce che siete commosso... Signore, ditemi che posso sperare?" "Io non posso dirvi questo" rispose l'Ispettore, "posso soltanto promettervi di esaminare il vostro registro e ciò che vi sta a carico." es -Contadme, pues, detalles del asunto -dijo el inspector. -Señor -exclamó Dantés-, por vuestra voz comprendo que estáis conmovido. ¡Señor! ¡Decidme que tenga esperanza! -No puedo decíroslo -respondió el inspector-, sino solamente prometeros examinar vuestra causa. pt - Iluminem-me - disse o inspetor. - Senhor - gritou Dantés --, adivinho pelo tom da sua voz que está comovido. Senhor, diga-me que tenha esperança. - Não lhe posso dizer isso - perguntou o inspetor --, posso apenas prometer-lhe examinar o seu processo. -------- ro — O, atunci, domnule, sunt liber, sunt salvat! — Cine te-a arestat? întreba inspectorul. — Domnul de Villefort, raspunse Dantès. Vedeti-l si întelegeti-va cu el. — Domnul de Villefort nu mai e la Marsilia de un an, ci la Toulouse. en "Oh, I am free — then I am saved!" "Who arrested you?" "M. Villefort. See him, and hear what he says." "M. Villefort is no longer at Marseilles; he is now at Toulouse." fr — Oh ! alors, Monsieur, je suis libre, je suis sauvé. — Qui vous a fait arrêter ? demanda l’inspecteur. — M. de Villefort, répondit Dantès. Voyez-le et entendez-vous avec lui. — M. de Villefort n’est plus à Marseille depuis un an, mais à Toulouse. de »O mein Herr, dann bin ich frei, bin ich gerettet!« »Wer hat Sie verhaften lassen?« fragte der Inspektor. »Herr von Villefort«, antwortete Dantès. »Suchen Sie ihn auf und verständigen Sie sich mit ihm.« »Herr von Villefort ist seit einem Jahr nicht mehr in Marseille, sondern in Toulouse.« it "Oh, allora, signore, sono salvo!" "Chi vi fece arrestare?" domandò l'Ispettore. "Il signor Villefort. Vedetelo, e parlate con lui." "É già un anno che il signor Villefort non è più a Marsiglia, ma a Nimes." es -¡Oh! Entonces, caballero, estoy libre, ¡me he salvado! -¿Quién os mandó detener? -preguntó el inspector. -El señor de Villefort -respondió Edmundo Dantés-. Vedle y entendeos con él. -Desde hace un año que el señor de Villefort no está en Marsella, sino en Tolosa. pt - Oh, então, senhor, estou livre, estou salvo! - Quem o mandou prender? - perguntou o inspetor. - O Sr. de Villefort - respondeu Dantés. - Procure-o e fale com ele. - O Sr. de Villefort já não está em Marselha há um ano, mas sim em Toulouse. -------- ro — Atunci nu ma mai mira, murmura Dantès. Singurul meu protector este îndepartat. — Domnul de Villefort avea vreun motiv de ura în contra dumitale? întreba inspectorul. — Nici unul, domnule. Ba chiar a fost binevoitor cu mine. en "I am no longer surprised at my detention," murmured Dantes, "since my only protector is removed." "Had M. de Villefort any cause of personal dislike to you?" "None; on the contrary, he was very kind to me." fr — Ah ! cela ne m’étonne plus, murmura Dantès ; mon seul protecteur est éloigné. — M. de Villefort avait-il quelque motif de haine contre vous ? demanda l’inspecteur. — Aucun, Monsieur ; et même il a été bienveillant pour moi. de Ah, jetzt wundert’s mich nicht mehr, sagte Dantès zu sich selbst; mein einziger Beschützer ist fern. »Hatte Herr von Villefort irgendwelchen Grund, Sie zu hassen? « »Durchaus nicht, mein Herr; er ist sogar wohlwollend gegen mich gewesen.« it "Ah, ciò non mi sorprende più, il mio solo protettore si è allontanato." "Il signor Villefort aveva qualche motivo di odio contro di voi?" domandò l'Ispettore. "Nessuno, signore, anzi era molto benevolo con me." es -¡Ah! , no me extraña -balbució Dantés-. ¡He perdido a mi único protector! -¿Tenía el señor de Villefort algún motivo para estar resentido con vos? -Ninguno, señor; antes al contrario, fue muy bondadoso conmigo. pt - Não me admira - murmurou Dantés. - O meu único protetor foi afastado. - O Sr. de Villefort tinha algum motivo de ódio contra si? - perguntou o inspetor. - Nenhum, senhor, e até foi benevolente comigo. -------- ro — As putea deci sa ma încred în notele pe care le-a lasat asupra dumitale sau pe care mi le va da? — Pe deplin, domnule. — Bine, asteapta. Dantès cazu în genunchi înaltând mâinile spre cer si murmurând o rugaciune prin care îl recomanda lui Dumnezeu pe omul care coborâse în închisoarea sa, asemenea Mântuitorului ce vine sa scape sufletele din infern. en "I can, then, rely on the notes he has left concerning you?" "Entirely." "That is well; wait patiently, then." Dantes fell on his knees, and prayed earnestly. fr — Je pourrai donc me fier aux notes qu’il a laissées sur vous ou qu’il me donnera ? — Entièrement, Monsieur. — C’est bien, attendez. Dantès tomba à genoux, levant les mains vers le ciel, et murmurant une prière dans laquelle il recommandait à Dieu cet homme qui était descendu dans sa prison, pareil au Sauveur allant délivrer les âmes de l’enfer. de »Ich kann mich also auf die Notizen, die er mir in bezug auf Sie gemacht hat oder die er mir geben wird, verlassen?« »Vollständig.« »Schön, warten Sie.« it "Mi potrò dunque fidare delle note che ha lasciato sul conto vostro, o che possa trasmettermi?" "Interamente." "Sta bene, aspettate." Dantès cadde in ginocchio, levando le mani verso il cielo e mormorando una preghiera, nella quale raccomandava a Dio quest'uomo sceso nella sua prigione. es -¿Podré fiarme de las notas que haya dejado escritas sobre vos, o que me proporcione él mismo? -Sí, señor. -Pues bien: tened esperanza. Dantés cayó de rodillas levantando las manos al cielo, y recomendándole en una oración aquel hombre que había bajado a su calabozo como el Salvador a sacar almas del infierno. pt - Poderei portanto confiar nas notas que deixou a seu respeito ou nas informações que me der? - Inteiramente, senhor. - Está bem, aguarde. Dantés caiu de joelhos, levantou as mãos ao céu e murmurou uma prece na qual recomendava a Deus aquele homem que descera na prisão semelhante ao Salvador ao ir libertar as almas do Inferno. -------- ro Usa se închise, dar nadejdea, coborâta o data cu inspectorul, ramase închisa în carcera lui Dantès. — Vreti sa vedeti registrul închisorii numaidecât, întreba guvernatorul, sau sa trecem la carcera abatelui? en The door closed; but this time a fresh inmate was left with Dantes — hope. "Will you see the register at once," asked the governor, "or proceed to the other cell?" fr La porte se referma ; mais l’espoir descendu avec l’inspecteur était resté enfermé dans le cachot de Dantès. — Voulez-vous voir le registre d’écrou tout de suite, demanda le gouverneur, ou passer au cachot de l’abbé ? de Die Tür schloß sich wieder, aber die Hoffnung war in dem Kerker Dantès’ zurückgeblieben. »Wollen Sie sogleich das Gefängnisregister einsehen«, fragte der Gouverneur, »oder den Kerker des Abbés besichtigen?« it La porta si rinchiuse, ma la speranza scesa con de Boville, era rimasta nella segreta di Dantès. "Volete vedere il registro di consegna subito" domandò il Governatore, "o passare alla segreta dello scienziato?" es La puerta se volvió a cerrar, pero la esperanza que acompañaba al inspector se quedó encerrada en el calabozo de Dantés. -¿Queréis ver ahora el libro de registro -dijo el gobernador-, o bajamos antes al calabozo del abate? pt A porta voltou a fechar-se; mas a esperança que descera com o inspetor ficara fechada na masmorra de Dantés. - Deseja ver o registro de presos agora ou passar à masmorra do abade? - perguntou o governador. -------- ro — Sa sfârsim întâi cu carcerele, raspunse inspectorul. Daca as urca la lumina, n-as mai avea poate curajul sa-mi continui trista misiune. — O, acesta nu e un prizonier ca celalalt, iar nebunia lui e mai putin întristatoare decât ratiunea vecinului sau. — Si care e nebunia lui? en "Let us visit them all," said the inspector. "If I once went up those stairs. I should never have the courage to come down again." "Ah, this one is not like the other, and his madness is less affecting than this one's display of reason." "What is his folly?" fr — Finissons-en avec les cachots tout d’un coup, répondit l’inspecteur. Si je remontais au jour, je n’aurais peut-être plus le courage de continuer ma triste mission. — Ah ! celui-là n’est point un prisonnier comme l’autre, et sa folie, à lui, est moins attristante que la raison de son voisin. — Et quelle est sa folie ? de »Wir wollen die Kerker vollends erledigen«, entgegnete der Inspektor. »Wenn ich an das Tageslicht zurückkehre, fehlte mir vielleicht der Mut, meine traurige Mission ganz zu erfüllen.« »Oh, das ist kein Gefangener wie der andere, und seine Verrücktheit ist minder betrübend als die Klagen seines Nachbarn.« »Worin besteht diese?« it "Finiamola prima con le segrete" rispose l'Ispettore, "se ritornassi ove fa giorno, forse non avrei più il coraggio di tornare a scendere qui per compiere la mia triste missione." "Oh, quest'altro non è un prigioniero come quello che abbiamo lasciato, e la sua pazzia rattrista meno che la ragionevolezza del suo vicino." "E qual è la sua pazzia?" es -Acabemos la visita -respondió el inspector-. Si volviese a salir al aire libre quizá no tendría valor para acabarla. -Este preso no es por el estilo del otro, que su locura entristece menos que la razón de su vecino. -¿Cuál es su locura? pt - Acabemos com as masmorras de uma vez - respondeu o inspetor. - Se subisse à luz do dia, talvez já não tivesse coragem de continuar a minha triste missão. - Oh, o abade não é um prisioneiro como o outro! A sua loucura é menos confrangedora do que a razão do seu vizinho. - E qual é a sua loucura? -------- ro — Oh, o nebunie ciudata: se crede posesorul unei comori imense. În primul an al captivitatii, a oferit guvernului un milion, daca guvernul vrea sa-l puna în libertate; în al doilea an, doua milioane; în al treilea, trei milioane, si asa mai departe. E în al cincilea an de captivitate; va cere sa va vorbeasca în secret si va va oferi cinci milioane. en "He fancies he possesses an immense treasure. The first year he offered government a million of francs for his release; the second, two; the third, three; and so on progressively. He is now in his fifth year of captivity; he will ask to speak to you in private, and offer you five millions." fr — Oh ! une folie étrange : il se croit possesseur d’un trésor immense. La première année de sa captivité, il a fait offrir au gouvernement un million si le gouvernement le voulait mettre en liberté ; la seconde année, deux millions, la troisième, trois millions, et ainsi progressivement. Il en est à sa cinquième année de captivité : il va vous demander de vous parler en secret, et vous offrira cinq millions. de »Es ist eine seltsame Einbildung: er hält sich für den Besitzer eines unermeßlichen Schatzes. Im ersten Jahre seiner Gefangenschaft ließ er der Regierung eine Million anbieten, wenn sie ihn wieder freilassen wollte; im zweiten Jahre bot er zwei Millionen, im dritten drei und so stufenweise fort. Jetzt ist er fünf Jahre in der Gefangenschaft, und so wird er Sie bitten, mit Ihnen insgeheim sprechen zu dürfen, und wird Ihnen fünf Millionen anbieten.« it "Oh, una pazzia strana. Si crede possessore di un immenso tesoro. Il primo anno della sua prigionia, ha fatto offrire al Governo un milione, se il Governo voleva metterlo in libertà; il secondo anno due milioni, il terzo tre milioni, e così via... Ora, al suo quinto anno di prigionia, chiederà di parlarvi in segreto per offrire cinque milioni." es -¡Oh!, muy extraña. Se cree poseedor de un tesoro inmenso. El primer año ofreció al gobierno un millón si le ponía en libertad; el segundo año le ofreció dos millones; el tercero, tres, y así progresivamente. Ahora está en el quinto año: es probable que os pida una entrevista, y os ofrezca cinco millones. pt - Uma loucura estranha: julga-se possuidor de um tesouro imenso. No primeiro ano do seu cativeiro mandou oferecer um milhão ao Governo se o Governo o pusesse em liberdade; no segundo ano, dois milhões; no terceiro, três milhões, e assim sucessivamente. Vai no quinto ano de cativeiro; portanto, pedirá para lhe falar em segredo e oferecerá cinco milhões. -------- ro — Hm, curios, într-adevar, spuse inspectorul. Si cum îl cheama pe milionar? — Abatele Faria. — Numarul 27! glasui inspectorul. — Aici e. Deschide, Antoine. Gardianul se executa, iar privirea curioasa a inspectorului se cufunda în carcera abatelui nebun. De obicei, asa i se spunea prizonierului. en "How curious! — what is his name?" "The Abbe Faria." "No. 27," said the inspector. "It is here; unlock the door, Antoine." The turnkey obeyed, and the inspector gazed curiously into the chamber of the "mad abbe." fr — Ah ! ah ! c’est curieux en effet, dit l’inspecteur ; et comment appelez-vous ce millionnaire ? — L’abbé Faria. — N° 27 ! dit l’inspecteur. — C’est ici. Ouvrez, Antoine. Le porte-clefs obéit, et le regard curieux de l’inspecteur plongea dans le cachot de l’abbé fou. C’est ainsi que l’on nommait généralement le prisonnier. de »Ha ha! Das ist in der Tat seltsam«, versetzte der Inspektor. »Und wie nennt sich denn dieser Millionär?« »Abbé Faria.« »Nummer 27?« fragte der Inspektor, der diese Nummer an einer Tür las. »Ja, hier. Schließ auf, Anton!« Der Schließer gehorchte, und der Inspektor warf einen neugierigen Blick in den Kerker des verrückten Abbés. it "Ah! ah! è curiosa infatti..." disse l'Ispettore, "e come si chiama questo milionario?" "Faria." "Il numero 27?" domandò l'Ispettore, leggendo questa cifra sopra una porta. "Precisamente... Antonio, aprite." Il custode obbedì, e de Boville entrò nella segreta dello scienziato pazzo come veniva generalmente chiamato il prigioniero. es -Manía rara es, en efecto -dijo el inspector-. ¿Y cómo se llama ese millonario? -El abate Faria. -Número 27 -dijo el inspector. -Aquí es. Abrid, Antonio. El llavero obedeció, con lo que pudo el inspector pasear su mirada curiosa por el calabozo del abate loco, que así solían llamar a aquel preso. pt - Ah, ah! é curioso, com efeito! - riu o inspetor. E como tratam esse milionário? - Por abade Faria. - O nº 27! - disse o inspetor. - É aqui. Abra, Antoine. O chaveiro obedeceu e o olhar curioso do inspetor mergulhou na masmorra do “abade louco". Era assim que se designava geralmente o prisioneiro. -------- ro În mijlocul încaperii, într-un cerc desenat pe pamânt cu o bucata de tencuiala desprinsa din zid, statea culcat un om aproape gol, într-atât de zdrentuite îi erau straiele. Desena în cerc linii geometrice foarte precise, si parea tot asa de ocupat sa-si rezolve problema, cum era Arhimede când a fost ucis de un soldat al lui Marcellus. en In the centre of the cell, in a circle traced with a fragment of plaster detached from the wall, sat a man whose tattered garments scarcely covered him. He was drawing in this circle geometrical lines, and seemed as much absorbed in his problem as Archimedes was when the soldier of Marcellus slew him. fr Au milieu de la chambre, dans un cercle tracé sur la terre avec un morceau de plâtre détaché du mur, était couché un homme presque nu, tant ses vêtements étaient tombés en lambeaux. Il dessinait dans ce cercle des lignes géométriques fort nettes, et paraissait aussi occupé de résoudre son problème qu’Archimède l’était lorsqu’il fut tué par un soldat de Marcellus. de In der Mitte des Raumes, in einem Kreise, der mit einem von der Mauer abgelösten Stück Kalk auf der Erde gezogen war, lag ein Mensch, fast ganz nackt, so sehr waren seine Kleider in Lumpen zerfallen. In diesen Kreis zeichnete er eben schnurgerade geometrische Linien und schien mit der Lösung seines Problems ebenso beschäftigt, wie es Archimedes war, als er von einem Soldaten des Marcellus getötet wurde. it In mezzo alla stanza, in un cerchio tracciato sul pavimento con un pezzo d'intonaco staccato al muro, era sdraiato un uomo quasi nudo, tanto le sue vesti erano lacerate. Egli disegnava in questo cerchio delle linee geometriche diritte e parallele, e pareva in tal modo occupato a risolvere il suo problema, come Archimede nel momento che fu ucciso da un soldato di Marcello. es En mitad de la estancia, dentro de un círculo trazado en el suelo con un pedazo de yeso de la pared, veíase agazapado un hombre casi desnudo, tan roto estaba su traje. Ocupábase en aquellos momentos en hacer dentro del círculo líneas geométricas muy bien trazadas, y parecía tan preocupado con su problema como Arquímedes cuando le mató el soldado de Marcelo. pt No meio da cela, num círculo traçado no chão com um bocado de gesso tirado da parede, encontrava-se deitado um homem quase nu, de tal forma as suas roupas se tinham transformado em farrapos. Desenhava no círculo linhas geométricas muito nítidas e parecia tão ocupado a resolver o seu problema quanto Arquimedes o estava quando foi morto por um soldado de Marcelo. -------- ro De aceea, nici nu se clinti la zgomotul pe care îl facu usa carcerei deschizându-se, si nu paru ca se trezeste decât când lumina tortelor lumina cu o stralucire solul umed pe care lucra. Atunci se întoarse si vazu cu mirare societatea numeroasa, care coborâse în carcera lui. en He did not move at the sound of the door, and continued his calculations until the flash of the torches lighted up with an unwonted glare the sombre walls of his cell; then, raising his head, he perceived with astonishment the number of persons present. fr Aussi ne bougea-t-il pas même au bruit que fit la porte du cachot en s’ouvrant, et ne sembla-t-il se réveiller que lorsque la lumière des torches éclaira d’un éclat inaccoutumé le sol humide sur lequel il travaillait. Alors il se retourna, et vit avec étonnement la nombreuse compagnie qui venait de descendre dans son cachot. de Er rührte sich nicht einmal bei dem Geräusche, welches die Türe beim Aufschließen machte, und schien erst aufzuwachen, als das Fackellicht mit einem ungewohnten Schimmer den feuchten Boden erhellte, auf dem er gearbeitet hatte. Er wandte sich um und sah einen Augenblick lang erstaunt auf die Menschen, die in seinen Kerker hinabgestiegen waren. it Non si mosse al rumore che fece la porta nell'aprirsi e non sembrò svegliarsi che allorché la luce delle torce illuminò d'un forte chiarore l'umido suolo su cui lavorava. Allora si voltò e vide con sorpresa la gente che era scesa nel suo carcere. es Ni siquiera pestañeó al rumor de la puerta que se abría, ni dio muestra alguna de sorpresa cuando el resplandor de las antorchas iluminó con desusado brillo el húmedo suelo en que trabajaba. pt Por isso, não se mexeu, nem mesmo ao ouvir o barulho que a porta da masmorra fez ao abrirse, e só pareceu despertar quando a luz dos archotes iluminou com uma claridade que não era habitual o solo úmido em que trabalhava. Então virou-se e fitou com surpresa a númerosa companhia que lhe acabava de entrar na cela. -------- ro Se ridica repede, lua o patura zvârlita la piciorul patului jalnic si se înfasura cu graba pentru a se prezenta strainilor într-o stare mai decenta. — Ce ceri dumneata? spuse inspectorul fara sa-si schimbe formula. en He hastily seized the coverlet of his bed, and wrapped it round him. "What is it you want?" said the inspector. fr Aussitôt il se leva vivement, prit une couverture jetée sur le pied de son lit misérable, et se drapa précipitamment pour paraître dans un état plus décent aux yeux des étrangers. — Que demandez vous ? dit l’inspecteur sans varier sa formule. de Dann stand er rasch auf, nahm eine Decke vom Fußteile seines elenden Bettes und hüllte sich in sie ein, da er sich vor dem Fremden schämte. »Was wünschen Sie?« fragte der Inspektor, mit denselben Worten, die er an die anderen Gefangenen gerichtet hatte. it Si alzò prese una coperta gettata sul miserabile letto, e si coperse subito per comparire in stato più decente agli occhi di quegli estranei. "Non chiedete niente?" disse l'Ispettore senza variare la formula. es Volvióse entonces y vio con gran sorpresa la numerosa comitiva que acababa de entrar en su calabozo. Acto continuo se puso en pie y cogió un cobertor que yacía a los pies de su miserable lecho para envolverse y recibir con mayor decencia a los recién venidos. -¿Qué es lo que pedís? -le dijo el inspector sin alterar la fórmula. pt Levantou-se precipitadamente, pegou num cobertor colocado aos pés do seu leito miserável e envolveu-se nele rapidamente para aparecer em estado mais decente aos olhos dos estranhos. - Que deseja? - perguntou o inspetor, sem variar a sua fórmula. -------- ro — Eu, domnule? glasui abatele cu uimire, nu cer nimic. — Nu întelegi? relua inspectorul. Sunt trimisul guvernului, am misiunea sa vin prin închisori si sa ascult reclamatiile prizonierilor. en "I, monsieur," replied the abbe with an air of surprise — "I want nothing." "You do not understand," continued the inspector; "I am sent here by government to visit the prison, and hear the requests of the prisoners." fr — Moi, Monsieur ? dit l’abbé d’un air étonné ; je ne demande rien. — Vous ne comprenez pas, reprit l’inspecteur : je suis agent du gouvernement, j’ai mission de descendre dans les prisons et d’écouter les réclamations des prisonniers. de »Ich, mein Herr«, erwiderte der Abbé mit erstaunter Miene, »ich wünsche nichts.« »Sie verstehen mich nicht«, entgegnete der Inspektor, »ich bin Regierungsbeamter und habe den Auftrag, die Gefängnisse zu besuchen und die Forderungen der Gefangenen anzuhören.« it "Io, signore" disse Faria con sorpresa, "io non domando niente." "Non mi capite" disse l'Ispettore, "io sono un messo del Governo, ed ho la commissione di scendere in tutte le prigioni, per ascoltare i reclami dei prigionieri." es -¿Yo, caballero...?, no pido nada -respondió el abate como admirado. -Sin duda no me comprendéis -dijo el inspector-. Yo soy un delegado del gobierno para visitar las cárceles y atender las reclamaciones de los presos. pt - Eu, senhor? - respondeu o abade com ar surpreendido - Não desejo nada. - Não compreendeu - prosseguiu o inspector. - Sou agente do Governo e a minha missão é descer às prisões e escutar as reclamações dos prisioneiros. -------- ro — O, atunci, domnule, e altceva! exclama repede abatele. Si nadajduiesc ca ne vom întelege. — Vedeti, sopti guvernatorul, nu începe precum va anuntasem? en "Oh, that is different," cried the abbe; "and we shall understand each other, I hope." "There, now," whispered the governor, "it is just as I told you." fr — Oh ! alors, Monsieur, c’est autre chose, s’écria vivement l’abbé, et j’espère que nous allons nous entendre. — Voyez, dit tout bas le gouverneur, cela ne commence-t-il pas comme je vous l’avais annoncé ? de »Ah, dann, mein Herr, ist es etwas anderes«, rief der Abbé lebhaft, »und ich hoffe, daß wir uns verständigen werden.« »Sehen Sie«, sprach der Gouverneur leise, »fängt er nicht so an, wie ich es vorausgesagt habe?« it "Oh, allora, signore, è un altra cosa" esclamò vivacemente Faria, "e spero che ce la intenderemo." "Vedete" disse a bassa voce il Governatore, "non comincia come vi avevo detto?" es -¡Oh!, entonces es otra cosa, caballero -exclamó vivamente el abate- Espero que vamos a entendernos. -¿Lo veis? -dijo el gobernador por lo bajo- El principio, ¿no os indica que va a parar a lo que yo os decía? pt - Oh, então, senhor, isso é outra coisa! - exclamou vivamente o abade. - Espero que consigamos nos entender. - Vê? - disse baixinho governador. - Isto não começa como lhe anunciei? -------- ro — Domnule, continua prizonierul, eu sunt abatele Faria, nascut la Roma, fost 20 de ani secretarul cardinalului Rospigliosi. Am fost arestat, nu stiu bine de ce, pe la începutul anului 1811 si reclam din momentul acela libertatea mea autoritatilor italiene si franceze. en "Monsieur," continued the prisoner, "I am the Abbe Faria, born at Rome. I was for twenty years Cardinal Spada's secretary; I was arrested, why, I know not, toward the beginning of the year 1811; since then I have demanded my liberty from the Italian and French government." fr — Monsieur, continua le prisonnier, je suis l’abbé Faria, né à Rome ; j’ai été vingt ans secrétaire du cardinal Rospigliosi ; j’ai été arrêté je ne sais trop pourquoi, vers le commencement de l’année 1811 ; depuis ce temps je réclame ma liberté des autorités italiennes et françaises. de »Mein Herr«, fuhr der Gefangene fort, »ich bin der Abbé Faria, in Rom geboren; ich bin zwanzig Jahre der Sekretär des Kardinals Spada gewesen. Ich wurde zu Anfang des Jahres 1811 verhaftet, ohne zu wissen, warum, und fordere von dieser Zeit ab meine Freilassung.« it "Signore" continuò il prigioniero, "io sono Faria, nato in Roma nel 1768. Sono stato venti anni segretario del conte Spada, l'ultimo dei principi di questo nome. Sono stato arrestato, e non so il perché, verso il principio dell'anno 1808. Dopo questo tempo ho sempre reclamato la mia libertà dalle autorità italiane e francesi..." es -Caballero -prosiguió el preso-, yo soy el abate Faria, natural de Roma. A los veinte años era secretario del cardenal Rospigliossi. Sin saber por qué, me detuvieron a principios de 1811, y desde entonces suplico vanamente mi libertad a las autoridades italianas y francesas. pt - Senhor - continuou o prisioneiro --, sou o abade Faria, natural de Roma. Fui vinte anos secretário do cardeal Rospigliosi e preso, não sei muito bem porquê, em princípios do ano de 1811. Desde esse momento que reclamo a minha liberdade às autoridades italianas e francesas. -------- ro — De ce autoritatilor franceze? întreba guvernatorul. — Pentru ca am fost arestat la Piombino si îmi închipui ca, asemenea Milanului si Florentei, Piombino a devenit capitala vreunui departament francez. Inspectorul si guvernatorul se privira râzând. — La naiba, dragul meu, glasui inspectorul, noutatile dumitale din Italia nu sunt proaspete. en "Why from the French government?" "Because I was arrested at Piombino, and I presume that, like Milan and Florence, Piombino has become the capital of some French department." "Ah," said the inspector, "you have not the latest news from Italy?" fr — Pourquoi près des autorités françaises ? demanda le gouverneur. — Parce que j’ai été arrêté à Piombino et que je présume que, comme Milan et Florence, Piombino est devenu le chef-lieu de quelque département français. L’inspecteur et le gouverneur se regardèrent en riant. — Diable, mon cher, dit l’inspecteur, vos nouvelles de l’Italie ne sont pas fraîches. de "Perché dalle autorità italiane?" domandò il Governatore. "Perché sono stato arrestato a Piombino, e presumo che, come Firenze, Piombino sia divenuto capoluogo di qualche dipartimento francese." L'Ispettore ed il Governatore si guardarono ridendo. "Diavolo, mio caro" disse l'Ispettore, "le vostre notizie sull'Italia non sono di fresca data." it es -¿Y por qué a las francesas? -le preguntó el gobernador. -Porque me prendieron en Piombino, y supongo que, como Milán y Florencia, Piombino será actualmente capital de un departamento francés. El inspector y el gobernador se miraron sonriendo. -¿Sabéis, amigo mío -le dijo el inspector-, que no son muy frescas vuestras noticias de Italia? pt - Porquê às autoridades francesas? - perguntou o governador. - Porque fui preso no Piombino e presumo que como Milão e Florença o Piombino se tornou a capital de qualquer departamento francês. O inspetor e o governador entreolharam-se rindo. - Demônio, meu caro - observou o inspetor --, as suas notícias da Itália não são frescas. -------- ro — Ele dateaza din ziua când am fost arestat, domnule, spuse abatele Faria. Si deoarece Maiestatea sa Împaratul a creat regalitatea Romei pentru fiul pe care cerul i-l trimisese, îmi închipui ca, urmarind cursul cuceririlor sale, el a îndeplinit visul lui Machiaveli si al lui Cezar Borgia, acela de a face din întreaga Italie un singur si unic regat. en "My information dates from the day on which I was arrested," returned the Abbe Faria; "and as the emperor had created the kingdom of Rome for his infant son, I presume that he has realized the dream of Machiavelli and Caesar Borgia, which was to make Italy a united kingdom." fr — Elles datent du jour où j’ai été arrêté, Monsieur, dit l’abbé Faria ; et comme sa majesté l’empereur avait créé la royauté de Rome pour le fils que le ciel venait de lui envoyer, je présume que, poursuivant le cours de ses conquêtes, il a accompli le rêve de Machiavel et de César Borgia, qui était de faire de toute l’Italie un seul et unique royaume. de "Portano la data del giorno in cui sono stato trasportato da Fenestrelle a qui, signore" disse Faria. "Era il 1811 e, avendo l'Imperatore dato il nome di re di Roma al figlio che il cielo gli aveva concesso, presumevo che, continuando il corso delle sue conquiste, vagheggiasse il sogno di Machiavelli e di Cesare Borgia." it es -Datan del día en que fui preso, caballero -repuso el abate Faria- y como Su Majestad el emperador había creado el reino de Roma para el hijo que el cielo acababa de darle, supongo que, siguiendo el curso de sus conquistas, haya realizado el sueño de Maquiavelo y de César Borgia, que era hacer de Italia entera un solo y único reino. pt - Datam do dia em que fui preso, senhor - perguntou o abade Faria. - E como Sua Majestade o Imperador criara o reino de Roma para o filho que o céu acabava de lhe dar, presumo que prosseguindo o curso das suas conquistas realizou o sonho de Maquiavel e de César Bórgia, que era tornará toda a Itália um só e único reino. -------- ro — Domnule, spuse inspectorul, Providenta a adus din fericire oarecari schimbari planului acesta gigantic, al carui partizan fierbinte îmi faci impresia ca esti. — Este singurul mijloc de a face din Italia un stat puternic, independent si fericit, raspunse abatele. en "Monsieur," returned the inspector, "providence has changed this gigantic plan you advocate so warmly." "It is the only means of rendering Italy strong, happy, and independent." fr — Monsieur, dit l’inspecteur, la Providence a heureusement apporté quelque changement à ce plan gigantesque dont vous me paraissez assez chaud partisan. — C’est le seul moyen de faire de l’Italie un État fort, indépendant et heureux, répondit l’abbé. de it "Signore" disse l'Ispettore, "la Provvidenza ha fortunatamente arrecato tali cambiamenti nella penisola che quello rimarrà un sogno." "Sarà. Ma quante cose non sono possibili sulla terra?" rispose Faria. es -Caballero -dijo el inspector-, la Providencia, por fortuna, ha modificado ese gigantesco plan de que parecéis partidario tan ardiente. -Ese es el único medio de hacer de Italia un Estado fuerte, independiente y feliz -respondió el abate. pt - Senhor - disse o inspetor --, felizmente a Providência impôs algumas alterações a esse plano gigantesco de que me parece partidário bastante entusiasta. - É o único meio de tornar a Itália um Estado forte, independente e feliz - respondeu o abade. -------- ro — Se poate, raspunse inspectorul, dar nu am venit aici ca sa fac cu dumneata un curs de politica ultramontana, ci pentru a te întreba, ceea ce am si facut, daca ai niscai reclamatii de formulat cu privire la modul cum esti hranit si adapostit. en "Very possibly; only I am not come to discuss politics, but to inquire if you have anything to ask or to complain of." fr — Cela est possible, répondit l’inspecteur, mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire avec vous un cours de politique ultramontaine, mais pour vous demander, ce que j’ai déjà fait, si vous avez quelques réclamations à faire sur la manière dont vous êtes nourri et logé. de »Haben Sie irgendeine Beschwerde über Ihre Kost und Wohnung bei mir vorzubringen?« fragte der Inspektor. it "Sì, ma non già i sogni" riprese l'Ispettore, "né sono venuto qui per intavolare con voi un discorso di politica ultramontana, ma soltanto per domandarvi, come ho già fatto, se voi avete qualche reclamo da indirizzarmi sul modo col quale siete nutrito ed alloggiato." es -Puede ser -repuso el inspector-; pero yo no he venido a estudiar un curso de política ultramontana, sino a preguntaros, como ya lo hice, si tenéis algo que reclamar sobre vuestra habitación, trato y comida. pt - É possível - admitiu o inspetor --, mas não vim aqui para fazer consigo um curso de política ultramontana e sim para lhe perguntar, o que já fiz, se tem alguma reclamação a apresentar sobre a maneira como é alimentado e se encontra alojado. -------- ro — Hrana e ca în toate închisorile, raspunse abatele, adica foarte proasta. Cât priveste locuinta, o vedeti: e umeda si nesanatoasa, dar îndeajuns de convenabila pentru o carcera. Acum nu e vorba de asta, ci de revelatiuni de cea mai mare importanta si de cel mai înalt interes pe care am a le face guvernului. en "The food is the same as in other prisons, — that is, very bad; the lodging is very unhealthful, but, on the whole, passable for a dungeon; but it is not that which I wish to speak of, but a secret I have to reveal of the greatest importance." fr — La nourriture est ce qu’elle est dans toutes les prisons, répondit l’abbé, c’est-à-dire fort mauvaise ; quant au logement, vous le voyez, il est humide et malsain, mais néanmoins assez convenable pour un cachot. Maintenant ce n’est pas de cela qu’il s’agit, mais bien de révélations de la plus haute importance et du plus haut intérêt que j’ai à faire au gouvernement. de »Die Kost ist hier wie in allen Gefängnissen«, antwortete der Abbé, »das heißt, sie ist schlecht. Was die Wohnung anbelangt, sehen Sie selbst, sie ist feucht und ungesund, nichtsdestoweniger aber annehmbar für einen Kerker. Nun handelt es sich aber nicht um das, sondern um Entdeckungen von der größten Wichtigkeit und dem höchsten Interesse, die ich der Regierung zu machen habe.« it "Il nutrimento" disse Faria, "è cattivissimo. Quanto all'alloggio, come vedete, è umido e malsano, ma ciò nonostante è conveniente abbastanza per una segreta. Ora non è di ciò che si tratta, ma bensì di rivelazioni della più alta importanza e del più grande interesse, che ho da fare al Governo." es -La comida es igual a la de todas las cárceles, quiero decir, malísima -respondió el abate- la habitación ya lo veis, húmeda e insalubre, aunque muy buena para calabozo. Pero no tratemos de eso sino de revelaciones de la más alta importancia que tengo que hacer al gobierno. pt - A alimentação é o que é em todas as prisões - respondeu o abade. - isto é, muito má. Quanto ao alojamento, é úmido, como vê, mas mesmo assim bastante aceitável para uma masmorra. Agora, porém, não se trata disso, mas sim de revelações da mais alta importância e do mais alto interesse que desejo fazer ao Governo. -------- ro — Iata-ne la subiect, sopti guvernatorul inspectorului. — Iata de ce sunt asa de fericit ca va vad, continua abatele, cu toate ca m-ati deranjat dintr-un calcul foarte important care, daca reuseste, va schimba poate sistemul lui Newton. Puteti sa-mi acordati favoarea unei conversatii particulare? en "We are coming to the point," whispered the governor. "It is for that reason I am delighted to see you," continued the abbe, "although you have disturbed me in a most important calculation, which, if it succeeded, would possibly change Newton's system. Could you allow me a few words in private." fr — Nous y voici, dit tout bas le gouverneur à l’inspecteur. — Voilà pourquoi je suis si heureux de vous voir, continua l’abbé, quoique vous m’ayez dérangé dans un calcul fort important, et qui, s’il réussit, changera peut-être le système de Newton. Pouvez-vous m’accorder la faveur d’un entretien particulier ? de »Da haben wir’s«, sagte der Gouverneur ganz leise zu dem Inspektor. »Sehen Sie, darum schätze ich mich so glücklich, Sie zu sehen«, fuhr der Abbé fort, »obschon Sie mich in einer höchst wichtigen Berechnung gestört haben, welche, wenn sie gelingt, vielleicht das System Newtons umgestalten wird. Wollten Sie mir wohl die Gnade einer besonderen Unterredung gewähren?« it "Eccoci..." disse a bassa voce il Governatore a de Boville. "Questo è il motivo per cui sono fortunato di vedervi, quantunque mi abbiate distratto da un calcolo molto importante che, se riesce, cambierà forse del tutto il sistema planetario di Newton. Potete accordarmi il favore di un colloquio particolare?" es -Ya va a su negocio -dijo en voz baja el gobernador al inspector. -Me felicito, pues, de veros -prosiguió el abate-, aunque me habéis interrumpido un cálculo excelente que a no fallarme cambiaría quizás el sistema de Newton. ¿Podéis concederme una entrevista secreta? pt - Aí está - disse baixinho o governador ao inspetor. - É por isso que me sinto tão feliz por ve-lo - continuou o abade --, embora me tenha interrompido No momento em que fazia um cálculo muito importante que, se for bem sucedido, talvez modifique o sistema de Newton. Pode concederme o favor de uma palavrinha em particular? -------- ro — Hm, ce spuneam eu? facu guvernatorul. — Va cunoasteti bine personalul, raspunse inspectorul zâmbind. Apoi, întorcându-se spre Faria: — Domnule, glasui el, ceea ce îmi ceri dumneata este cu neputinta. en "What did I tell you?" said the governor. "You knew him," returned the inspector with a smile. "What you ask is impossible, monsieur," continued he, addressing Faria. fr — Hein ! que disais-je ? fit le gouverneur à l’inspecteur. — Vous connaissez votre personnel, répondit ce dernier souriant. Puis, se retournant vers Faria : — Monsieur, dit-il, ce que vous me demandez est impossible. de »Nun, habe ich es Ihnen nicht gesagt?« flüsterte der Gouverneur dem Inspektor zu. »Sie kennen Ihre Leute«, antwortete der letztere lächelnd. Dann wandte er sich zu Faria und sagte: »Mein Herr, was Sie da verlangen, ist unmöglich!« it "Eh, che vi dicevo?" fece il Governatore all'Ispettore. "Voi conoscete bene la persona..." rispose questi, sorridendo. Poi volgendosi a Faria: "Signore" disse, "ciò che mi chiedete è impossibile." es -¿Eh? ¿Qué decía yo? -dijo el gobernador al inspector. -Bien conocéis a vuestra gente -respondió este último sonriéndose, y volviéndose a Faria le dijo: -Caballero, lo que me pedís es imposible. pt - Hein, que dizia eu? - observou o governador ao inspetor. - O senhor conhece a sua gente - respondeu este último sorrindo. E dirigindo-se ao abade Faria: - Senhor, o que me pede é impossível. -------- ro — Totusi, domnule, relua abatele, daca ar fi vorba ca guvernul sa câstige o suma enorma, de exemplu, o suma de cinci milioane... — Ei, nu zau, spuse inspectorul, întorcându-se la rându-i spre guvernator, ati prezis pâna si cifra. en "But," said the abbe, "I would speak to you of a large sum, amounting to five millions." "The very sum you named," whispered the inspector in his turn. fr — Cependant, Monsieur, reprit l’abbé, s’il s’agissait de faire gagner au gouvernement une somme énorme, une somme de cinq millions, par exemple ? — Ma foi, dit l’inspecteur en se retournant à son tour vers le gouverneur, vous aviez prédit jusqu’au chiffre. de »Doch«, versetzte der Abbé, »wenn es sich darum handelt, der Regierung den Gewinn einer enormen Summe, zum Beispiel fünf Millionen zu verschaffen.« »Meiner Treu!« sagte der Inspektor, sich gegen den Gouverneur wendend. »Sie haben es vorhergesagt, bis auf die Ziffer.« it "Ciò nonostante" riprese Faria, "si potrebbe anche dare una somma enorme, una somma, per esempio, di cinque milioni!" "In fede mia" disse l'Ispettore, volgendosi al Governatore, "avete predetto perfino la cifra." es -Sin embargo, ¿y si se tratase, caballero -repuso el abate-, de hacer ganar al gobierno una suma enorme, una suma de cinco millones? -A fe mía que hasta la cantidad adivinasteis -dijo el inspector volviéndose otra vez hacia el gobernador. pt - No entanto - insistiu o abade --, trata-se de fazer ganhar ao governo uma importância enorme, uma soma de cinco milhões, por exemplo... - Formidável! - exclamou o inspetor, virando-se por sua vez para o governador . -O senhor previu até a importância. -------- ro — Uite, declara abatele observând ca inspectorul facea o miscare pentru a se retrage, nu e necesar sa fim absolut singuri. Domnul guvernator va putea sa asiste la convorbirea noastra. — Draga domnule, spuse guvernatorul, din pacate stim dinainte si pe dinafara ce vei spune. E vorba de comorile dumitale, nu-i asa? en "However," continued Faria, seeing that the inspector was about to depart, "it is not absolutely necessary for us to be alone; the governor can be present." "Unfortunately," said the governor, "I know beforehand what you are about to say; it concerns your treasures, does it not?" fr — Voyons, reprit l’abbé s’apercevant que l’inspecteur faisait un mouvement pour se retirer, il n’est pas nécessaire que nous soyons absolument seuls ; monsieur le gouverneur pourra assister à notre entretien. — Mon cher Monsieur, dit le gouverneur, malheureusement nous savons d’avance et par cœur ce que vous direz. Il s’agit de vos trésors, n’est-ce pas ? de »Sehen Sie«, erwiderte der Abbé, als er bemerkte, daß der Inspektor Miene machte fortzugehen, »es ist nicht geradezu notwendig, daß wir allein sind. Der Herr Gouverneur kann unser Gespräch mit anhören.« »Mein lieber Herr«, versetzte der Gouverneur, »wir wissen leider schon im voraus und auswendig, was Sie uns mitteilen wollen; nicht wahr, es handelt sich um Ihre Schätze?« it "Vediamo" riprese Faria, accorgendosi che l'Ispettore faceva un movimento per ritirarsi, "non è poi assolutamente necessario che noi siamo soli: il signor Governatore potrà assistere al nostro colloquio." "Disgraziatamente, mio caro signore" disse il Governatore, "sappiamo già a memoria quello che volete dirci. Si tratta dei vostri tesori, non è vero?" es -Vamos -prosiguió el abate, conociendo que el inspector iba a marcharse-, no hay necesidad de que estemos absolutamente solos. El señor gobernador puede asistir a nuestra entrevista. -Amigo mío -dijo el gobernador-, sabemos por desgracia de antemano lo que queréis decirnos. De vuestros tesoros, ¿no es verdad? pt - Vejamos - prosseguiu o abade, notando que o inspetor fazia um movimento para se retirar. - Não é necessário que estejamos absolutamente sós; o Sr. Governador poderá assistir à nossa conversa. - Meu caro senhor - interveio o governador --, para seu mal, sabemos antecipadamente e de cor o que vai dizer. Trata-se dos seus tesouros, não é verdade? -------- ro Faria îl privi pe omul batjocoritor, cu ochi în care, un observator dezinteresat ar fi vazut desigur licarirea judecatii si a adevarului. — Fara îndoiala, spuse el; despre ce vreti sa vorbesc, daca nu despre asta? — Domnule inspector, continua guvernatorul, pot sa va istorisesc povestea aceasta la fel de bine ca si abatele, caci de patru sau cinci ani mi se împuiaza capul cu ea. en Faria fixed his eyes on him with an expression that would have convinced any one else of his sanity. "Of course," said he; "of what else should I speak?" "Mr. Inspector," continued the governor, "I can tell you the story as well as he, for it has been dinned in my ears for the last four or five years." fr Faria regarda cet homme railleur avec des yeux où un observateur désintéressé eût vu certes luire l’éclair de la raison et de la vérité. — Sans doute, dit-il ; de quoi voulez-vous que je parle, sinon de cela ? — Monsieur l’inspecteur, continua le gouverneur, je puis vous raconter cette histoire aussi bien que l’abbé, car il y a quatre ou cinq ans que j’en ai les oreilles rebattues. de Faria blickte den Spötter mit einem Ausdruck an, an dem ein unbefangener Beobachter gemerkt hätte, daß der Abbé bei Vernunft war und die Wahrheit sprach. »Allerdings«, sagte er, »wovon soll ich sprechen, wenn nicht von diesen Schätzen?« »Herr Inspektor«, fuhr der Gouverneur fort, »ich kann Ihnen diese Geschichte ebensogut erzählen wie der Abbé, denn seit vier oder fünf Jahren habe ich davon die Ohren voll.« it Faria guardò quest'uomo con occhi su cui un osservatore disinteressato avrebbe certamente veduto risplendere il lampo della ragione e della verità. "Senza dubbio" disse. "Di che volete che vi parli, se non di ciò?" "Signor Ispettore" continuò il Governatore, "vi posso raccontare questa storia tanto bene quanto Faria, essendo già quattro o cinque anni che me la sento risuonare alle orecchie." es Miró Faria a este hombre burlón con ojos en que un observador desinteresado hubiera leído la razón y la verdad. -Sin duda alguna -le respondió-. ¿De qué queréis que yo os hable, sino de mis tesoros? -Señor inspector -repuso el gobernador-, puedo contaros esa historia tan bien como el abate, porque hace cuatro o cinco años que no me habla de otra cosa. pt Faria olhou aquele homem zombeteiro com olhos onde um observador desinteressado teria decerto visto brilhar a faísca da razão e da verdade. - Sem dúvida - respondeu - De que quer o senhor que eu fale a não ser disso? - Sr. Inspetor - continuou o governador --, posso contar-lhe essa história tão bem como o abade, pois há quatro ou cinco anos que me enche os ouvidos com ela. -------- ro — Aceasta dovedeste, domnule guvernator, spuse abatele, ca sunteti asemenea oamenilor despre care pomeneste scriptura — care au ochi si nu vad, care au urechi si nu aud. — Draga domnule, spuse inspectorul, guvernul e bogat si, slava domnului, nu are nevoie de banii dumitale. Pastreaza-i deci, pentru ziua când vei iesi din închisoare. en "That proves," returned the abbe, "that you are like those of Holy Writ, who having ears hear not, and having eyes see not." "My dear sir, the government is rich and does not want your treasures," replied the inspector; "keep them until you are liberated." fr — Cela prouve, Monsieur le gouverneur, dit l’abbé, que vous êtes comme ces gens dont parle l’Écriture, qui ont des yeux et qui ne voient pas, qui ont des oreilles et qui n’entendent pas. — Mon cher Monsieur, dit l’inspecteur, le gouvernement est riche et n’a, Dieu merci, pas besoin de votre argent ; gardez-le donc pour le jour où vous sortirez de prison. de »Herr Gouverneur, das beweist«, sagte der Abbé, »daß Sie wie die Menschen sind, von denen die Heilige Schrift sagt, daß sie Augen haben, aber nicht sehen, und Ohren haben, aber nicht hören.« »Mein lieber Herr«, entgegnete der Inspektor, »der Staat ist reich und hat, Gott sei Dank, Ihr Geld nicht nötig. Bewahren Sie es also, bis Sie aus diesem Gefängnis kommen.« it "Ciò prova, signor Governatore" disse Faria, "che voi siete di quella gente di cui parla la Scrittura, i quali hanno gli occhi e non vedono, hanno le orecchie e non sentono." "Mio caro signore" disse l'Ispettore, "il Governo è ricco, e grazie a Dio non ha bisogno dei vostri milioni. Conservateli dunque per il giorno in cui uscirete di prigione." es -Eso demuestra, señor gobernador -dijo Faria-, que sois como aquellos de que habla la Escritura, que tienen ojos y no ven, oídos y no oyen. -Amigo -añadió el inspector-, el gobierno es rico, y a Dios gracias no necesita de vuestro dinero. Guardadlo, pues, para cuando salgáis de vuestro encierro. pt - Isso prova, Sr. Governador - perguntou o abade --, que é como essas pessoas de que fala a Escritura, que têm olhos e não vêem e têm ou idos e não ouvem. - Meu caro senhor - disse o inspetor --, o Governo é rico e graças a Deus, não precisa do seu dinheiro. Guarde-o, pois, para o dia em que sair da prisão. -------- ro Ochii abatelui se dilatara; apuca mâna inspectorului. — Dar daca nu ies din închisoare, glasui el, daca împotriva oricarei justitii sunt retinut în carcera aceasta, daca mor fara sa fi împartasit cuiva secretul meu, comoara va fi pierduta. Nu e mai bine sa profite de ea si guvernul, si cu? Vom merge pâna la sase milioane. Da, voi renunta la sase milioane si ma voi multumi cu restul, daca mi se reda libertatea. en The abbe's eyes glistened; he seized the inspector's hand. "But what if I am not liberated," cried he, "and am detained here until my death? this treasure will be lost. Had not government better profit by it? I will offer six millions, and I will content myself with the rest, if they will only give me my liberty." fr L’œil de l’abbé se dilata ; il saisit la main de l’inspecteur. — Mais si je n’en sors pas de prison, dit-il, si, contre toute justice, on me retient dans ce cachot, si j’y meurs sans avoir légué mon secret à personne, ce trésor sera donc perdu ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux que le gouvernement en profite et moi aussi ? J’irai jusqu’à six millions, Monsieur ; oui, j’abandonnerai six millions, et je me contenterai du reste, si l’on veut me rendre la liberté. de Das Auge des Abbés erweiterte sich; er faßte des Inspektors Hand und sprach: »Wenn ich aber nicht aus dem Gefängnis herauskomme, wenn man mich gegen alles Recht in diesem Kerker behält, wenn ich hier sterbe, ohne mein Geheimnis irgend jemand mitgeteilt zu haben, wird dann dieser Schatz nicht verloren sein? Ist es denn nicht besser, wenn die Regierung und auch ich daraus Nutzen ziehen? Ich gehe bis sechs Millionen, mein Herr! Ja, ich will sechs Millionen hingeben und mich mit dem Rest begnügen, wenn man mich in Freiheit setzen will.« it L'occhio di Faria si dilatò. Afferrò la mano dell'Ispettore e aggiunse: "Ma se io non esco di prigione, se mi si tiene in questa segreta, se vi debbo morire senza aver lasciato il mio segreto ad alcuno, questo tesoro andrà dunque perduto? Io darò sino a sei milioni, signore... si, lascerò sei milioni, e mi accontenterò del resto, se mi si vorrà rendere la libertà." es Dilatáronse los ojos del abate, y asiendo de la mano al inspector, le dijo: -Pero, ¿y si no salgo nunca? ¿Y si contra toda justicia permanezco siempre en este calabozo? ¿Y si muero sin haber legado a nadie mi secreto? ¡El tesoro se perderá! ¿No es preferible que lo poseamos el gobierno y yo? Daré hasta seis millones, caballero, sí, le daré hasta seis millones, y me contentaré con el resto si se me pone en libertad. pt Os olhos do abade dilataram-se. Pegou na mão do inspetor. - Mas se não sair da prisão - observou --, se, contra toda a justiça, me retiverem nesta masmorra e aqui morrer sem legar o meu segredo à ninguém, esse tesouro se perderá? Não é preferível que o Governo o aproveite e eu também? Irei até seis milhões, senhor. Sim, renunciarei a seis milhões e me contentarei com o resto se me restituírem à liberdade. -------- ro — Pe cuvântul meu, glasui inspectorul în soapta, daca nu s-ar stii ca omul acesta e nebun, el vorbeste cu atâta convingere, încât ai crede ca spune adevarul. en "On my word," said the inspector in a low tone, "had I not been told beforehand that this man was mad, I should believe what he says." fr — Sur ma parole, dit l’inspecteur à demi voix, si l’on ne savait que cet homme est fou, il parle avec un accent si convaincu qu’on croirait qu’il dit la vérité. de »Auf mein Wort«, sagte der Inspektor halblaut, »wüßte man nicht, daß dieser Mensch verrückt ist, so glaubte man, er sage die Wahrheit; mit einem solchen Tone der Überzeugung spricht er.« it "Sulla mia parola" disse l'Ispettore a mezza voce, "se non si sapesse che quest'uomo è pazzo, parla con tanta convinzione, da far credere alla verità del suo dire." es -A fe mía -dijo a media voz el inspector-, habla con tal acento de convicción, que se le creería a no saber que está loco. pt - Palavra - disse o inspetor a meia voz --, se não soubéssemos que este homem está louco era caso para acreditar. Fala em tom tão convicto que parece dizer a verdade. -------- ro — Nu sunt nebun, domnule, si spun chiar adevarul, relua Faria, care, cu finetea auzului caracteristica prizonierilor, nu pierduse un cuvânt al inspectorului. Comoara despre care va vorbesc exista cu adevarat si sunt gata sa semnez o întelegere cu dumneavoastra, pe temeiul careia ma veti duce la locul aratat de mine. Se va sapa pamântul sub ochii nostri, iar daca mint, daca nu se gaseste nimic, daca sunt un nebun, cum spuneti — ei bine, ma veti readuce în carcera aceasta, unde voi ramâne de-a pururi si unde voi muri fara sa va mai cer, nici dumneavoastra, nici nimanui, ceva. Guvernatorul începu sa râda. en "I am not mad," replied Faria, with that acuteness of hearing peculiar to prisoners. "The treasure I speak of really exists, and I offer to sign an agreement with you, in which I promise to lead you to the spot where you shall dig; and if I deceive you, bring me here again, — I ask no more." The governor laughed. fr — Je ne suis pas fou, Monsieur, et je dis bien la vérité, reprit Faria qui, avec cette finesse d’ouïe particulière aux prisonniers, n’avait pas perdu une seule des paroles de l’inspecteur. Ce trésor dont je vous parle existe bien réellement, et j’offre de signer un traité avec vous, en vertu duquel vous me conduirez à l’endroit désigné par moi ; on fouillera la terre sous nos yeux, et si je mens, si l’on ne trouve rien, si je suis un fou, comme vous le dites, eh bien ! vous me ramènerez dans ce même cachot, où je resterai éternellement, et où je mourrai sans plus rien demander ni à vous ni à personne. Le gouverneur se mit à rire. de »Ich bin nicht verrückt, mein Herr, ich rede die lautere Wahrheit «, versetzte Faria, welcher mit jener Feinheit des Gehörs, die den Gefangenen eigen ist, kein Wort von dem, was der Inspektor sprach, verloren hatte. »Jener Schatz, von dem ich spreche, ist wirklich vorhanden, und ich biete Ihnen an, einen Vertrag zu unterschreiben, kraft dessen Sie mich an den Ort führen, welchen ich angeben werde; man wird die Erde vor unseren Augen aufgraben, und wenn ich lüge, wenn man nichts findet, wenn ich verrückt bin, wie Sie sagen, wohlan, so führen Sie mich wieder in diesen Kerker zurück, wo ich mein Leben beschließen will, ohne je wieder etwas von jemand zu begehren. « Der Gouverneur fing zu lachen an und fragte: it "Io non sono un pazzo, signore, e dico precisamente la verità..." disse Faria che, con quella finezza di udito che è particolare ai prigionieri, non aveva perduto una sola delle parole dell'Ispettore. "Il tesoro di cui vi parlo esiste realmente, e sono pronto a firmare un contratto, in virtù del quale voi mi condurrete al luogo che verrà da me indicato; si scaverà la terra sotto i nostri occhi, e se io mento, se non viene ritrovato niente, se sono un pazzo come voi dite, ebbene, mi ricondurrete in questo medesimo carcere ove io resterò eternamente, e dove morirò senza domandar più niente né a voi, né a nessuno." Il Governatore si mise a ridere. es -No estoy loco, caballero, digo la verdad -repuso Faria, que con ese oído finísimo de los presos no perdió una sola palabra-. El tesoro de que hablo existe ciertamente, y me comprometo a firmar con vos un tratado por el cual me llevaréis adonde yo designe, se cavará en la tierra, y si yo miento, si no se encuentra nada, si estoy loco como decís, consentiré en volver al calabozo, y en permanecer toda mi vida, y en esperar la muerte sin volver a pedir nada ni a vos ni a nadie. El gobernador se echó a reír. pt - Não estou louco, senhor, e digo a verdade - insistiu Faria, que, com a finura de ouvido peculiar aos prisioneiros, não perdera uma única das palavras do inspetor. - O tesouro de que lhe falo existe realmente e proponho-me assinar um acordo convosco em virtude do qual me conduzirão ao lugar designado por mim. Escavar-se-á a terra diante dos nossos olhos e se eu mentir, se não se encontrar nada, se eu for um louco, como os senhores dizem, então tornarão a meter-me nesta mesma masmorra, onde ficarei eternamente e morrerei sem pedir mais nada aos senhores nem a ninguém. O governador desatou a rir. -------- ro — E tare departe comoara dumitale? întreba el. — Cam la o suta de leghe de aici, spuse Faria. — Povestea nu e rau imaginata, glasui guvernatorul. Daca toti prizonierii ar vrea sa se amuze plimbându-si gardienii o suta de leghe si daca gardienii ar consimti sa faca o astfel de plimbare, ar fi un mijloc excelent pentru prizonieri de a-si lua talpasita, îndata ce ar gasi ocazia, iar într-o atare calatorie ocazia s-ar prezenta cu siguranta. en "Is the spot far from here?" "A hundred leagues." "It is not ill-planned," said the governor. "If all the prisoners took it into their heads to travel a hundred leagues, and their guardians consented to accompany them, they would have a capital chance of escaping." fr — Est-ce bien loin votre trésor ? demanda-t-il. — À cent lieues d’ici à peu près, dit Faria. — La chose n’est pas mal imaginée, dit le gouverneur ; si tous les prisonniers voulaient s’amuser à promener leurs gardiens pendant cent lieues, et si les gardiens consentaient à faire une pareille promenade, ce serait une excellente chance que les prisonniers se ménageraient de prendre la clef des champs dés qu’ils en trouveraient l’occasion, et pendant un pareil voyage l’occasion se présenterait certainement. de »Liegt Ihr Schatz weit von hier?« »Ungefähr hundert Meilen«, antwortete Faria. »Die Sache ist gar nicht schlecht ausgedacht«, sagte der Gouverneur. »Wenn alle Gefangenen ihre Wächter hundert Meilen weit spazieren führen wollten und wenn die Wächter einwilligten, so wäre das für die Gefangenen ein ausgezeichnetes Mittel, das freie Feld zu gewinnen, sobald sich nur eine Gelegenheit dazu fände, und bei einer so weiten Reise würde die Gelegenheit sich schon bieten.« it "É lontano questo vostro tesoro?" domandò. "A cento leghe di qui circa" disse Faria. "La cosa non è male immaginata" disse il Governatore. "Se tutti i prigionieri volessero divertirsi a farsi una passeggiata coi loro gendarmi per 100 leghe, o se i guardiani acconsentissero a fare una simile passeggiata, questo sarebbe un eccellente pretesto per prendere la via dei campi alla prima occasione, e, durante un simile viaggio, l'occasione si presenterebbe certamente. es -¿Y está muy lejos el lugar de vuestro tesoro? -A cien leguas de aquí, sobre poco más o menos. -No está mal imaginado -dijo el gobernador-. Si todos los presos se divirtiesen en pasear a sus guardias por un espacio de cien leguas, y si los guardias consintiesen en tales paseos, sería un magnífico motivo para que los presos tomaran las de Villadiego a la primera ocasión, que no dejaría de presentarse, ciertamente, en tan larga correría. pt - Está muito longe daqui o seu tesouro? - perguntou. - A cem léguas, pouco mais ou menos - respondeu Faria. - A coisa não está mal imaginada - observou o governador. - Se todos os prisioneiros quisessem divertir-se passeando com os seus guardas durante cem léguas, e se os guardas consentissem em fazer semelhante passeio, seria uma excelente oportunidade para os prisioneiros arranjarem maneira de se evadir na primeira ocasião, a qual, decerto, não deixaria de surgir. -------- ro — Mijlocul e cunoscut, spuse inspectorul, iar domnul nu are nici macar meritul originalitatii. Apoi, întorcându-se spre abate: — Te-am întrebat daca esti bine hranit? întreba el. — Domnule, raspunse Faria, jurati-mi pe Hristos ca ma veti elibera daca v-am spus adevarul, si va voi indica locul unde e îngropata comoara. en "The scheme is well known," said the inspector; "and the abbe's plan has not even the merit of originality." Then turning to Faria — "I inquired if you are well fed?" said he. "Swear to me," replied Faria, "to free me if what I tell you prove true, and I will stay here while you go to the spot." fr — C’est un moyen connu, dit l’inspecteur, et Monsieur n’a pas même le mérite de l’invention. Puis se retournant vers l’abbé. — Je vous ai demandé si vous étiez bien nourri ? dit-il. — Monsieur, répondit Faria, jurez-moi sur le Christ de me délivrer si je vous ai dit vrai, et je vous indiquerai l’endroit où le trésor est enfoui. de »Das ist ein bekanntes Mittel«, sagte der Inspektor, »der Herr Abbé hat da nichts Neues erfunden.« Dann wandte er sich zum Abbé und sprach: »Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob Sie gute Kost bekommen.« »Mein Herr«, entgegnete Faria, »schwören Sie mir bei Christus, mich freizulassen, wenn ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe, und ich werde Ihnen die Stelle zeigen, wo der Schatz vergraben liegt.« it Disgraziatamente però questo è un pretesto troppo conosciuto" disse de Boville, "ed il signor Faria non ha neppure il merito dell'invenzione." Poi volgendosi allo scienziato disse: es -Es un ardid muy gastado -dijo el inspector-. Ni siquiera tiene el mérito de la invención. Después, volviéndose al abate, le dijo: -Ya os he preguntado si os dan bien de comer. -Caballero -respondió Faria-, juradme por Cristo nuestro Señor que me pondréis en libertad si no miento, y os diré dónde está el tesoro. pt - É um meio conhecido - comentou o inspetor - e o cavalheiro nem sequer tem o mérito da invenção. Depois, virando-se para o abade: - Perguntei-lhe se era bem alimentado. - Senhor - respondeu Faria --, jure-me sobre o Cristo libertar-me se lhe tiver dito a verdade e indicar-lhe-ei o lugar onde o tesouro está enterrado. -------- ro — Esti bine hranit? repeta inspectorul. — Domnule, nu riscati nimic si vedeti bine ca nu urmaresc sa fug, din moment ce cu voi ramâne în închisoare în timp ce se va face calatoria. — Nu raspunzi întrebarii mele, relua inspectorul cu enervare. en "Are you well fed?" repeated the inspector. "Monsieur, you run no risk, for, as I told you, I will stay here; so there is no chance of my escaping." "You do not reply to my question," replied the inspector impatiently. fr — Êtes-vous bien nourri ? répéta l’inspecteur. — Monsieur, vous ne risquez rien ainsi, et vous voyez bien que ce n’est pas pour me ménager une chance pour me sauver, puisque je resterai en prison tandis qu’on fera le voyage. — Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, reprit avec impatience l’inspecteur. de »Haben Sie gute Kost?« wiederholte der Inspektor. »Sie wagen dabei nichts und sehen, daß ich mir dadurch keine Gelegenheit verschaffen will, zu entfliehen, da ich im Gefängnis bleibe, während Sie die Reise unternehmen.« »Sie antworten nicht auf meine Frage«, wiederholte der Inspektor mit Ungeduld. it "Vi ho chiesto se siete ben nutrito." "Signore" rispose Faria, "giuratemi sul vostro onore di liberarmi se dico la verità, e vi indicherò il luogo preciso dove è nascosto il tesoro." "Siete contento del nutrimento?" ripeté l'Ispettore. "Signore, così non correte alcun rischio, e vedete bene che non è per procurarmi un'eventualità di fuga. Io resterò prigioniero fino a che abbiate fatto il viaggio..." "Voi non rispondete alla mia domanda" disse con impazienza l'Ispettore. es -¿Os dan buen alimento? -repitió el inspector. -Nada aventuráis, caballero, y no será un truco para escaparme, pero consiento en permanecer aquí mientras vos vayáis... -¿No contestáis a mi pregunta? -repuso impaciente el inspector. pt - É bem alimentado? - repetiu o inspetor. - Senhor, não arrisca nada assim e bem vê que não é para arranjar uma oportunidade de fugir que lhe faço esta proposta, pois ficarei na prisão enquanto fizer a viagem. - Não respondeu à minha pergunta - observou com impaciência o inspetor. -------- ro — Nici dumneavoastra cererii mele, exclama abatele. Fiti deci blestemat, ca si ceilalti smintiti care n-au vrut sa ma creada! Nu vreti aurul meu, îl voi pastra. Îmi refuzati libertatea, mi-o va trimite Dumnezeu. Plecati, nu mai am nimic de spus. Si zvârlindu-si patura, abatele ridica bucata de tencuiala si se aseza din nou în mijlocul cercului sau, unde îsi continua liniile si calculele. en "Nor you to mine," cried the abbe. "You will not accept my gold; I will keep it for myself. You refuse me my liberty; God will give it me." And the abbe, casting away his coverlet, resumed his place, and continued his calculations. fr — Ni vous à ma demande ! s’écria l’abbé. Soyez donc maudit comme les autres insensés qui n’ont pas voulu me croire ! Vous ne voulez pas de mon or, je le garderai ; vous me refusez la liberté, Dieu me l’enverra. Allez, je n’ai plus rien à dire. Et l’abbé, rejetant sa couverture, ramassa son morceau de plâtre, et alla s’asseoir de nouveau au milieu de son cercle, où il continua ses lignes et ses calculs. de »Und Sie nicht auf meine Bitte«, rief der Abbé. »Seien Sie also verflucht wie die anderen Narren, welche mir nicht glauben wollten! Sie wollen mein Gold nicht, so werd’ ich es behalten; Sie verweigern mir die Freiheit, Gott wird sie mir schicken. Gehen Sie, ich habe nichts mehr zu sagen.« Der Abbé warf die Decke von sich, nahm wieder sein Stück Kalk, setzte sich in seinen Kreis und begann wieder zu zeichnen. it "Né voi alla mia" esclamò Faria. "Siate dunque maledetto come tutti gli altri insensati che non mi hanno voluto credere. Voi non volete il mio oro, io lo custodirò, voi ricusate d'aiutarmi, Dio mi aiuterà. Andate, non ho più nulla da dirvi." E Faria, gettando la sua coperta, raccolse il suo pezzo d'intonaco, ed andò a sedersi di nuovo in mezzo al cerchio dove continuò le sue linee e i suoi numeri. es -¡Ni vos a mi solicitud! -respondió el abate-. ¡Maldito seáis como los insensatos que no han querido creerme! ¿No queréis mi oro? Para mí será. ¿Me negáis la libertad? Dios me la dará. Idos. Ya nada tengo que decir. Y el abate tiró el cobertor sobre la cama, recogió su pedazo de yeso, y fue a sentarse en medio de su círculo, donde continuó trazando sus figuras. pt - Nem o senhor à minha proposta! - exclamou o abade. - Seja portanto maldito como os outros insensatos que me não quiseram acreditar! Já que não quer o meu ouro, eu o guardarei; recusa-me a liberdade, Deus mandar-ma-á . Váse embora, não tenho mais nada a dizer. E o abade largou o cobertor, voltou a pregar no seu bocado de gesso e foise sentar de novo no meio do seu círculo, onde continuou entregue às suas linhas e aos seus cálculos. -------- ro — Ce face el acolo? întreba inspectorul retragându-se. — Îsi socoteste comorile, spuse guvernatorul. Faria raspunse batjocurii acesteia printr-o ochire plina de cel mai desavârsit dispret. Iesira. Temnicerul încuie usa în urma lor. — O fi posedat într-adevar niscaiva comori, spuse inspectorul, urcând scara. en "What is he doing there?" said the inspector. "Counting his treasures," replied the governor. Faria replied to this sarcasm with a glance of profound contempt. They went out. The turnkey closed the door behind them. "He was wealthy once, perhaps?" said the inspector. fr — Que fait-il là ? dit l’inspecteur en se retirant. — Il compte ses trésors, reprit le gouverneur. Faria répondit à ce sarcasme par un coup d’œil empreint du plus suprême mépris. Ils sortirent. Le geôlier referma la porte derrière eux. — Il aura en effet possédé quelques trésors, dit l’inspecteur en remontant l’escalier. de »Was tut er da?« fragte der Inspektor. »Er berechnet seine Schätze«, erwiderte der Gouverneur. Faria antwortete auf diesen Spott mit einem Blick, worin die tiefste Verachtung lag. Die Besucher entfernten sich. Der Gefangenenwärter schloß hinter ihnen die Türe ab »Er mag wirklich einige Schätze besessen haben«, sagte der Inspektor, während er die Treppe hinanstieg. it "Che fa là?" disse l'Ispettore ritirandosi. "Conta i suoi tesori" rispose il Governatore. Faria rispose a questo sarcasmo con un'occhiata del più supremo disprezzo. Essi uscirono. Il carceriere chiuse la porta dietro loro. "Avrà forse realmente posseduto qualche tesoro" disse l'Ispettore rimontando la scala. es -¿Qué hace? -decía el inspector al irse. -Cuenta sus tesoros -le contestó el gobernador. Faria respondió a este sarcasmo con una mirada sublime de desprecio. Salieron y el llavero cerró la puerta. -¿Si habrá poseído, en efecto, algún tesoro? -decía el inspector subiendo la escalera. pt - Que está fazendo? - perguntou o inspetor ao retirar-se. - Conta os seus tesouros - respondeu o governador. Faria retribuiu o sarcasmo com um olhar carregado do mais supremo desprezo. Saíram. O carcereiro fechou a porta atrás deles. - Deve ter, com efeito, possuído alguns tesouros - disse o inspetor ao subirem a escada. -------- ro — Sau va fi visat ca le are, raspunse guvernatorul, iar a doua zi s-o fi trezit nebun. — Într-adevar, glasui inspectorul cu naivitatea coruptiei. Daca ar fi fost cu adevarat bogat, n-ar fi stat la închisoare. en "Or dreamed he was, and awoke mad." "After all," said the inspector, "if he had been rich, he would not have been here." So the matter ended for the Abbe Faria. He remained in his cell, and this visit only increased the belief in his insanity. fr — Ou il aura rêvé qu’il les possédait, répondit le gouverneur, et le lendemain il se sera réveillé fou. — En effet, dit l’inspecteur avec la naïveté de la corruption ; s’il eût été réellement riche, il ne serait pas en prison. de »Oder er träumte, sie besessen zu haben«, entgegnete der Gouverneur, »und tags darauf ist er als Narr erwacht.« it "O avrà sognato di possederlo" disse il Governatore, "e il giorno dopo si sarà svegliato pazzo." es -O habrá soñado que lo poseía, y despertó demente -repuso el gobernador. -Si realmente fuera tan rico, no estaría preso -añadió el inspector con la sencillez del hombre corrompido. pt - Sim, deve ter sonhado que os possuía -- respondeu o governador - e no dia seguinte acordou louco. - Efetivamente - admitiu o inspetor com a simplicidade de quem admite a corrupção --, se fosse realmente rico não estaria preso. -------- ro Asa se sfârsi aventura pentru abatele Faria. Ramase prizonier, si în urma acestei vizite, reputatia lui de nebun amuzant spori. Caligula sau Neron, cautatorii de comori, dornici de imposibil, si-ar fi plecat urechea la cuvintele bietului om si i-ar fi acordat aerul pe care îl râvnea; spatiul pe care îl pretuia asa de mult si libertatea pe care se oferea s-o plateasca asa de scump. en Caligula or Nero, those treasure-seekers, those desirers of the impossible, would have accorded to the poor wretch, in exchange for his wealth, the liberty he so earnestly prayed for. fr Ainsi finit l’aventure pour l’abbé Faria. Il demeura prisonnier, et, à la suite de cette visite, sa réputation de fou réjouissant s’augmenta encore. Caligula ou Néron, ces grands chercheurs de trésors, ces désireurs de l’impossible, eussent prêté l’oreille aux paroles de ce pauvre homme et lui eussent accordé l’air qu’il désirait, l’espace qu’il estimait à un si haut prix, et la liberté qu’il offrait de payer si cher. de So endete das Abenteuer für den Abbé Faria. Er blieb Gefangener, und infolge dieses Besuchs vermehrte sich noch sein Ruf als Verrückter. it Così terminò la vicenda per lo scienziato Faria. Rimase prigioniero, e dopo questa visita la sua reputazione di pazzo furioso aumentò sempre più. es Así concluyó para el abate Faria esta aventura. Siguió preso sin que lograse con la visita otra cosa que afirmar su fama de loco. Caligula o Nerón, aquellos célebres rebuscadores de tesoros, que se dieron de cabezadas por todo lo imposible, hubiesen atendido a este pobre hombre, le hubiesen concedido el aire que deseaba, el espacio que en tanto tenía, la libertad que tan cara quería pagar; pt Assim terminou a aventura para o abade Faria. Continuou prisioneiro e depois desta visita a sua reputação de louco divertido ainda mais aumentou. Calígula ou Nero, esses grandes pesquisadores de tesouros, esses desejosos do impossível, teriam dado ouvidos às palavras do pobre homem e teriam lhe concedido o ar que pretendia, o espaço que avaliava em tão alto preço e a liberdade que se propunha pagar tão cara. -------- ro Dar regii din zilele noastre, mentinuti în limita probabilului, nu mai au cutezanta de a voi. Ei se tem de urechea care asculta ordinele, de ochiul care scruteaza actiunile, nu mai simt superioritatea esentei lor divine; sunt oameni încoronati, atâta lot. en But the kings of modern times, restrained by the limits of mere probability, have neither courage nor desire. They fear the ear that hears their orders, and the eye that scrutinizes their actions. fr Mais les rois de nos jours, maintenus dans la limite du probable, n’ont plus l’audace de la volonté ; ils craignent l’oreille qui écoute les ordres qu’ils donnent, l’œil qui scrute leurs actions ; ils ne sentent plus la supériorité de leur essence divine ; ils sont des hommes couronnés, voilà tout. de it es pero los reyes de ahora, encerrados en los límites de lo probable, no tienen la audacia de la voluntad, temen el oído que escucha las órdenes que ellos mismos dan, el ojo que ve sus acciones; no sienten en sí lo superior de la esencia divina, son hombres coronados, en una palabra. pt Mas os reis dos nossos dias, mantidos nos limites do provável, já não têm a audácia da vontade. Temem o ouvido que escuta as ordens que dão, o olho que perscruta as suas ações; já não sentem a superioridade da sua essência divina; são homens coroados e mais nada. -------- ro Altadata, ei se credeau, sau cel putin spuneau ca sunt fiii lui Jupiter si retineau ceva din purtarile de zeu ale parintelui lor. Doar nu se poate controla cu usurinta ceea ce trece dincolo de nori. Astazi regii se lasa lesne, ajunsi. en Formerly they believed themselves sprung from Jupiter, and shielded by their birth; but nowadays they are not inviolable. fr Jadis ils se croyaient ou du moins se disaient fils de Jupiter, et retenaient quelque chose des façons du dieu leur père : on ne contrôle pas facilement ce qui se passe au delà des nuages ; aujourd’hui les rois se laissent aisément rejoindre. de it es pt Dantes, julgavam-se, ou pelo menos diziam-se, filhos de Júpiter e possuíam qualquer coisa do deus seu pai. Não se controla facilmente o que se passa para lá das nuvens; hoje os reis deixam-se contatar facilmente. -------- ro Iar pentru ca întotdeauna i-a repugnat stapânirii despotice sa arate la lumina zilei efectele temnitei si ale torturii; pentru ca sunt putine exemple ca o victima a inchizitiilor sa fi putut reaparea cu oasele sfarâmate si cu plagile sângerând, tot asa nebunia, ulcer nascut în noroiul carcerelor, din cauza torturilor morale — se ascunde aproape totdeauna cu grija în locul unde ea s-a nascut sau, daca iese, se va îngropa în vreun spital mohorât, unde medicii nu recunosc nici omul, nici gândirea în zdreanta informa pe care le-o transmite temnicerul obosit. en It has always been against the policy of despotic governments to suffer the victims of their persecutions to reappear. As the Inquisition rarely allowed its victims to be seen with their limbs distorted and their flesh lacerated by torture, so madness is always concealed in its cell, from whence, should it depart, it is conveyed to some gloomy hospital, where the doctor has no thought for man or mind in the mutilated being the jailer delivers to him. fr Or, comme il a toujours répugné au gouvernement despotique de montrer au grand jour les effets de la prison et de la torture ; comme il y a peu d’exemples qu’une victime des inquisitions ait pu reparaître avec ses os broyés et ses plaies saignantes, de même la folie, cet ulcère né dans la fange des cachots à la suite des tortures morales, se cache presque toujours avec soin dans le lieu où elle est née, ou, si elle en sort, elle va s’ensevelir dans quelque hôpital sombre, où les médecins ne reconnaissent ni l’homme ni la pensée dans le débris informe que leur transmet le geôlier fatigué. de it es En otro tiempo se creían o a lo menos se decían hijos de Júpiter, y conservaban algo del ser de su padre; que no se plagian fácilmente las cosas de ultra-nubes. Ahora los reyes se hacen muy a menudo vulgares. Sin embargo, como ha repugnado siempre al gobierno despótico que se vean a la luz pública los efectos de la prisión y de la tortura; como hay pocos ejemplos de que una víctima de la inquisición haya podido pasear por el mundo sus huesos triturados y sus sangrientas llagas, así la locura, esta úlcera causada por el fango de los calabozos, se esconde casi siempre cuidadosamente en el sitio en que ha nacido, o si sale de él es para enterrarse en un hospital sombrío, donde el médico no puede distinguir ni al hombre ni al pensamiento entre las informes ruinas que el carcelero le entrega. pt Ora, como sempre repugnou ao governo despótico mostrar à luz do dia os efeitos da prisão e da tortura; como há poucos exemplos de uma vítima das inquisições ter conseguido reaparecer com os ossos esmagados e as carnes cobertas de chagas ensanguentadas, também a loucura, essa úlcera nascida na imundície das masmorras em consequência das torturas morais, se esconde quase sempre cuidadosamente no local onde surgiu ou, se de lá sai, é para se ir encerrar em qualquer hospital sombrio onde os médicos não reconhecem nem o homem, nem o pensamento no destroço informe que lhe entrega o carcereiro cansado. -------- ro Devenit nebun în închisoare, abatele Faria era condamnat prin însasi nebunia sa la închisoare vesnica. Cu privire la Dantès, inspectorul se tinu de cuvânt. Urcând la guvernator, ceru sa i se prezinte registrul închisorii. en The very madness of the Abbe Faria, gone mad in prison, condemned him to perpetual captivity. The inspector kept his word with Dantes; he examined the register, and found the following note concerning him: — fr L’abbé Faria, devenu fou en prison, était condamné, par sa folie même, à une prison perpétuelle. Quant à Dantès, l’inspecteur lui tint parole. En remontant chez le gouverneur, il se fit représenter le registre d’écrou. La note concernant le prisonnier était ainsi conçue : de In bezug auf Dantès hielt der Inspektor sein Wort. Als er in die Wohnung des Gouverneurs zurückkehrte, ließ er sich das Gefangenenregister vorlegen. Die Dantès betreffende Eintragung lautete: it In quanto a Dantès, l'Ispettore mantenne la parola. Rimontando nell'ufficio del Governatore si fece mostrare il registro di consegna. Una nota era scritta dirimpetto al suo nome. es Vuelto loco en la prisión el abate Faria, por su misma locura, estaba condenado a no salir nunca de ella. En cuanto a Dantés, el inspector le cumplió su palabra, examinando el libro de registro cuando volvió a los aposentos del gobernador. Así decía la nota referente a él: pt O abade Faria, que enlouquecera na prisão, estava condenado, pela sua própria loucura, a prisão perpétua. Quanto a Dantés, o inspector cumpriu a sua palavra. Quando subiu ao gabinete do governador, quis ver o registro do preso. A nota respeitante ao prisioneiro era assim concebida: -------- ro Nota referitoare la prizonier era conceputa astfel: EDMOND DANTÈS Bonapartist înversunat. A luat parte activa la întoarcerea din Insula Elba. A se tine în cel mai mare secret si cea mai stricta supraveghere. Nota avea alt scris si o alta cerneala decât restul registrului, ceea ce dovedea ca fusese adaugata dupa încarcerarea lui Dantès. en Edmond Dantes: Violent Bonapartist; took an active part in the return from Elba. The greatest watchfulness and care to be exercised. fr Edmond Dantès. Bonapartiste enragé ; a pris une part active au retour de l’île d’Elbe. À tenir au plus grand secret et sous la plus stricte surveillance. Cette note était d’une autre écriture et d’une encre différente que le reste du registre, ce qui prouvait qu’elle avait été ajoutée depuis l’incarcération de Dantès. de »Edmond Dantès: Wütender Bonapartist; hat tätigen Anteil an der Rückkehr Napoleons von der Insel Elba genommen. In größter Abgeschlossenheit und strengster Überwachung zu halten.« Diese Notiz war in anderer Handschrift und mit anderer Tinte als die übrigen Eintragungen im Register geschrieben, ein Beweis, daß sie nach der Einkerkerung Dantès’ hinzugefügt worden war. it EDMONDO DANTÈS. Bonapartista arrabbiato, ha preso parte attiva al ritorno dall'isola d'Elba. Da tenersi in segreta, e sotto la più stretta sorveglianza. Questa nota era di un altro carattere, e di un inchiostro diverso dal rimanente del registro; ciò provava ch'era stata aggiunta dopo l'incarcerazione di Dantès. es Edmundo Dantés: Bonapartista acérrimo. Ha tomado una parte muy activa en la vuelta de Napoleón. Téngase muy vigilado y con el mayor secreto. Esta nota era de otra letra y de otra tinta que las demás del registro, lo que prueba que no ha sido anotada de la prisión de Edmundo. pt Edmond Dantés: Bonapartista fanático. Tomou parte ativa no regresso da ilha de Elba. Manter no maior segredo e sob a mais rigorosa vigilância. Esta nota estava escrita com letra e tinta diferentes das do resto do registro, o que provava que fora acrescentada depois da encarceração de Dantés. -------- ro Acuzatia era prea pozitiva pentru a încerca s-o combati. Inspectorul scrise deci sub acolada: "Nimic de facut". Vizita îl înviorase, pentru a spune astfel, pe Dantès. De când intrase în închisoare, el uitase sa tina socoteala zilelor; dar inspectorul i-a dat o noua data si Dantès n-a uitat-o. en This note was in a different hand from the rest, which showed that it had been added since his confinement. The inspector could not contend against this accusation; he simply wrote, — "Nothing to be done." fr L’accusation était trop positive pour essayer de la combattre. L’inspecteur écrivit donc au-dessous de l’accolade : « Rien à faire. » Cette visite avait, pour ainsi dire, ravivé Dantès, depuis qu’il était entré en prison, il avait oublié de compter les jours ; mais l’inspecteur lui avait donné une nouvelle date et Dantès ne l’avait pas oubliée. de Die Anklage war zu bestimmt, als daß man hätte versuchen können, sie zu bestreiten. Der Inspektor schrieb deshalb unter die Klammer: »Nichts zu machen.« Dieser Besuch hatte Dantès neu belebt; seit er ins Gefängnis eingeliefert war, hatte er vergessen, die Tage zu zählen; it L'accusa era troppo positiva per tentare di combatterla. L'Ispettore dunque s crisse a margine: "Vista la nota a fronte, niente si può fare". Questa visita aveva per così dire ravvivato Dantès. Da quando era entrato in prigione aveva dimenticato di contare i giorni, ma l'Ispettore l'aveva fornito di una nuova data, ed egli non l'aveva dimenticata. es La acusación era bastante positiva para dudar de ella. El inspector escribió, pues, debajo: «Nada se puede hacer por él.» Esta visita había hecho revivir a Dantés. Desde su entrada en el calabozo se había olvidado de contar los días; pero el inspector le había dado una fecha nueva, pt A acusação era demasiado positiva para tentar contrariá-la. O inspetor escreveu, pois, por baixo: Nada a fazer. Esta visita reanimara, por assim dizer, Dantés. Desde que entrara na prisão esquecera-se de contar os dias; mas o inspetor dera-lhe uma nova data e Dantés não a esquecera. -------- ro Scrise dinapoia lui, pe zid, cu o bucata de tencuiala desprinsa din tavan, 30 iulie 1816, si din momentul acesta facu o crestatura în fiecare zi, pentru ca masura timpului sa nu-i mai scape. en This visit had infused new vigor into Dantes; he had, till then, forgotten the date; but now, with a fragment of plaster, he wrote the date, 30th July, 1816, and made a mark every day, in order not to lose his reckoning again. fr Derrière lui, il écrivit sur le mur, avec un morceau de plâtre détaché de son plafond, 30 juillet 1816, et, à partir de ce moment, il fit un cran chaque jour pour que la mesure du temps ne lui échappât plus. de jetzt schrieb er mit einem von der Decke abgefallenen Stück Gips an die Mauer: »30. Juli 1816«. Und von da an machte er jeden Tag einen Strich, damit er das Zeitmaß nicht wieder verlöre. Tage verstrichen, dann Wochen, dann Monate; Dantès wartete immer noch. it Scrisse sul muro, con un pezzo di gesso staccato dalla volta: 30 luglio 1816; e da quel momento faceva ogni giorno un segno affinché la misura del tempo non gli sfuggisse più. es y no la olvidó esta vez, sino que arrancando de la pared un pedazo de yeso escribió en el muro: «30 de julio de 1816.» Desde este momento señaló con una raya cada día que pasaba para poder calcular el tiempo. pt Escreveu atrás de si, na parede, com um bocado de gesso tirado do teto, “30 de Julho de 1816", e a partir desse momento fez um risco todos os dias, para a medida do tempo lhe não escapar. -------- ro Zilele se scursera, apoi saptamânile, apoi lunile. Dantès astepta mereu. Începuse prin a fixa eliberarii sale un termen de cincisprezece zile. Punând în urmarirea afacerii sale jumatate din interesul pe care paruse a-l dovedi, inspectorului îi erau, desigur, de ajuns 15 zile. en Days and weeks passed away, then months — Dantes still waited; he at first expected to be freed in a fortnight. fr Les jours s’écoulèrent, puis les semaines, puis les mois : Dantès attendait toujours, il avait commencé par fixer à sa liberté un terme de quinze jours. En mettant à suivre son affaire la moitié de l’intérêt qu’il avait paru éprouver, l’inspecteur devait avoir assez de quinze jours. de Er hatte zuerst den Termin seiner Freilassung auf vierzehn Tage festgesetzt. it I giorni passarono, poi le settimane, quindi i mesi. Dantès aspettava sempre. Aveva cominciato col fissare la sua liberazione a quindici giorni. Impiegando soltanto la metà dell'interesse che aveva dimostrato, l'Ispettore doveva averne abbastanza di quindici giorni. es Transcurrieron días, semanas y meses, y Dantés seguía confiado. Empezó por fijar para su salida de la cárcel un término de quince días, pues suponiendo que el inspector no tuviese en su asunto sino la mitad del interés que él mismo tenía, le bastaba con ese plazo. pt Os dias passaram, depois as semanas e depois os meses. Dantés continuava a esperar. Começara por fixar à sua libertação um prazo de quinze dias. Se dedicasse ao seu caso metade do interesse que parecera experimentar, quinze dias deviam ser suficientes ao inspetor. -------- ro Dupa trecerea celor 15 zile îsi spuse ca era absurd sa creada ca inspectorul s-ar fi ocupat de el, înainte de a se înapoia la Paris, iar întoarcerea la Paris nu putea sa aiba loc decât dupa terminarea turneului, si turneul putea sa dureze înca o luna, doua. Îsi acorda deci trei luni în loc de 15 zile. en This fortnight expired, he decided that the inspector would do nothing until his return to Paris, and that he would not reach there until his circuit was finished, he therefore fixed three months; fr Ces quinze jours écoulés, il se dit qu’il était absurde à lui de croire que l’inspecteur se serait occupé de lui avant son retour à Paris ; or, son retour à Paris ne pouvait avoir lieu que lorsque sa tournée serait finie, et sa tournée pouvait durer un mois ou deux ; il se donna donc trois mois au lieu de quinze jours. de Als diese vierzehn Tage um waren, sagte er sich, daß der Inspektor sich unmöglich vor seiner Rückkehr nach Paris mit ihm befassen könne; die Rundreise könne vier bis acht Wochen dauern; er setzte den Termin also auf ein Vierteljahr fest. it Passati questi quindici giorni, si disse che era un'assurdità il credere che l'Ispettore si sarebbe occupato di lui prima del suo ritorno a Parigi. Il suo ritorno a Parigi non poteva aver luogo che quando il suo giro fosse finito, e il suo giro poteva durare un mese o due: fissò dunque tre mesi invece di sedici giorni. es Transcurrido también éste, pensó que era absurdo creer que el inspector se ocupase en tal cosa antes de su regreso a París, y como su vuelta era imposible sin terminar la visita, que debía durar lo menos un mes o dos, alargó Edmundo su plazo hasta tres meses. pt Passados esses quinze dias, disse para consigo que era absurdo da sua parte pensar que o inspetor se ocupara dele antes de regressar a Paris. Ora, o seu regresso a Paris só se poderia verificar quando concluísse a inspeção, e esta poderia durar um mês ou dois. -------- ro Dupa cele trei, luni un alt rationament veni în ajutorul sau, facându-l sa-si acorde sase luni; zilele una dupa alta totalizându-le, vazu ca asteptase zece luni. În aceste zece luni nu se schimbase nimic din regimul închisorii sale. Nu razbise pâna la el nici o veste mângâietoare. Temnicerul, întrebat, era mut ca de obicei. en three months passed away, then six more . Finally ten months and a half had gone by and no favorable change had taken place, fr Les trois mois écoulés, un autre raisonnement vint à son aide, qui fit qu’il s’accorda six mois, mais ces six mois écoulés, en mettant les jours au bout les uns des autres, il se trouvait qu’il avait attendu dix mois et demi. Pendant ces dix mois, rien n’avait été changé au régime de sa prison ; aucune nouvelle consolante ne lui était parvenue ; le geôlier interrogé était muet comme d’habitude. de Als das Vierteljahr verstrichen war, bestimmte er ein halbes Jahr; aber das halbe Jahr verfloß, und als er dann wieder nachrechnete, stellte es sich heraus, daß er zehn und einen halben Monat gewartet hatte. Während dieser Zeit hatte sich an seiner Lage nichts geändert, keine tröstende Nachricht war zu ihm gelangt; der Kerkermeister gab, wie gewöhnlich, auf Fragen keine Antwort. it Compiuti i tre mesi, un altro ragionamento venne in suo aiuto, che gli fece concedere sei mesi, ma finiti anche questi sei mesi, mettendo i giorni uno dopo l'altro si ritrovò che egli aveva aspettato dieci mesi e mezzo. Durante questi dieci mesi e mezzo, niente fu cambiato nel regime della sua prigione; e non era giunta alcuna notizia consolante. Interrogato il carceriere, questi fu muto secondo il solito. es Pasados éstos hizo otro cálculo, prolongándolos hasta seis; pero cuando éstos pasaron también, halló que juntos los primeros días con los meses había esperado diez y medio. pt Concedeu-se portanto três meses em vez de quinze dias. Passados os três meses veio em seu auxílio outro raciocínio que o levou a conceder-se seis meses, mas passados esses seis meses, contando os dias um após outro, verificou que esperara dez meses e meio. E durante esses dez meses e meio nada se modificara no regime da sua prisão, nenhuma notícia animadora lhe fora dada. O carcereiro, interrogado, mostrou-se mudo como de costume. -------- ro Dantès începu sa se îndoiasca de simturile sale, sa creada ca, ceea ce el socotea o amintire a memoriei sale nu era decât o halucinatie a mintii si ca îngerul consolator, aparut în închisoare, coborâse la el pe aripa unui vis. en and Dantes began to fancy the inspector's visit but a dream, an illusion of the brain. fr Dantès commença à douter de ses sens, à croire que ce qu’il prenait pour un souvenir de sa mémoire n’était rien autre chose qu’une hallucination de son cerveau, et que cet ange consolateur qui était apparu dans sa prison y était descendu sur l’aile d’un rêve. de Dantès begann an seinen Sinnen zu zweifeln. Er glaubte schließlich, daß das, was er für Wirklichkeit gehalten hatte, nichts als eine Halluzination, daß der tröstende Engel, der zu ihm ins Gefängnis gekommen war, nur ein Traumbild gewesen sei. it Dantès cominciò a dubitare dei suoi sensi, a credere che ciò che prendeva per un ricordo della sua memoria, non fosse niente altro che una allucinazione, e che quell'angelo consolatore, apparso nella sua prigione, non vi fosse disceso se non sopra le ali di un sogno. es Durante dicho tiempo en nada había mudado su situación; ninguna nueva de consuelo había tenido, y seguía como siempre mudo su carcelero. Dantés empezó a dudar de sus sentidos, a creer que lo que tomaba por un recuerdo no era sino una visión de su fantasía, y que aquel ángel consolador solamente había bajado a su calabozo en alas de un sueño. pt Dantés começou a duvidar dos seus sentidos, a julgar que o que tomava por uma recordação da sua memória não passava de uma alucinação do seu cérebro e que o anjo consolador que aparecera na sua prisão descera nela trazido pela asa de um sonho. -------- ro Dupa un an, guvernatorul fu schimbat. Obtinând directia fortului Ham, lua cu el mai multi subordonati, si printre altii, si pe temnicerul lui Dantès. Veni un nou guvernator, caruia i se paru prea greu sa învete numele prizonierilor sai. Astfel ca ceru sa i se comunice numai numerele lor. en At the expiration of a year the governor was transferred; he had obtained charge of the fortress at Ham. He took with him several of his subordinates, and amongst them Dantes' jailer. A new governor arrived; it would have been too tedious to acquire the names of the prisoners; he learned their numbers instead. fr Au bout d’un an, le gouverneur fut changé, il avait obtenu la direction du fort de Ham ; il emmena avec lui plusieurs de ses subordonnés et entre autres le geôlier de Dantès. Un nouveau gouverneur arriva ; il eût été trop long pour lui d’apprendre les noms de ses prisonniers, il se fit représenter seulement leurs numéros. de Nach einem Jahre wurde der Gouverneur nach der Festung Ham versetzt und nahm mehrere seiner Untergebenen, unter anderen auch den Kerkermeister Dantès’ mit. Es kam ein neuer Gouverneur, dem es zu lange dauerte, die Namen seiner Gefangenen kennenzulernen, und der sich nur deren Nummern vorlegen ließ. it In capo a un anno il Governatore fu cambiato. Egli aveva ottenuto la direzione del forte di Ham; condusse con sé molti dei suoi subordinati, e fra gli altri il carceriere di Dantès. Un nuovo Governatore giunse. Sarebbe stato troppo lungo per lui imparare a memoria il nome di tutti i suoi prigionieri, e si fece presentare soltanto i loro numeri. es Al cabo de un año trasladaron al gobernador del castillo, obteniendo el antiguo el mando de la fortaleza de Ham, a la que se llevó muchos de sus dependientes, entre ellos el carcelero de Edmundo. Llegó el nuevo gobernador, y como le costase mucho trabajo recordar los nombres de los presos, se los hizo representar por números. pt Passado um ano o governador foi substituído; obtivera a direção do forte de Ham. Levou consigo vários dos seus subordinados e entre outros o carcereiro de Dantés. Chegou novo governador. Como lhe parecesse demasiado trabalhoso fixar os nomes dos prisioneiros, passou a designá-los apenas pelos números. -------- ro Oribilul hotel se compunea din 50 de camere. Locuitorii camerelor fura numiti cu numarul încaperii ce ocupau, si nefericitul tânar nu mai fu numit cu pronumele sau, Edmond, sau cu numele sau, Dantès; el se numi nr. 34. en This horrible place contained fifty cells; their inhabitants were designated by the numbers of their cell, and the unhappy young man was no longer called Edmond Dantes — he was now number 34. fr Cet horrible hôtel garni se composait de cinquante chambres ; leurs habitants furent appelés du numéro de la chambre qu’ils occupaient, et le malheureux jeune homme cessa de s’appeler de son prénom d’Edmond ou de son nom de Dantès, il s’appela le n° 34. de Das Gefängnis hatte fünfzig Zellen, und die Gefangenen derselben wurden mit der Nummer der Zelle benannt, die sie bewohnten. Der unglückliche junge Mann hörte jetzt auf, sich mit seinem Vornamen Edmond oder seinem Namen Dantès zu nennen. Er hieß Nummer 34. it Questo orribile carcere si componeva di 59 celle. I loro abitanti furono chiamati col numero della cella che abitavano, e il disgraziato giovane cessò di essere chiamato ancora col nome di Edmondo o col cognome di Dantès, ma si chiamò il numero 34. es . Este horrible hotel tenía unas cincuenta habitaciones, cuyos números respectivos tomaron sus habitantes. ¡El desgraciado marino dejó de llamarse Edmundo Dantés, conociéndose tan sólo por el número 34! pt Aquele horrível “hotel" dispunha de cinquenta quartos; os seus ocupantes passaram a ser designados pelo número do quarto que ocupavam, e o infeliz rapaz deixou de se chamar pelo seu nome de Edmond ou pelo seu apelido de Dantés e passou a chamar-se o nº 34. -------- 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XIII&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XIII 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XV&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XV